Frontier War
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: Hey, Hey! Some know me but some do not, so I'm going to submit my name is Hope Stefano rather called Inkheart. And this is my story of how Hal screwed up, and how we got stuck in the border while we fight a war versus Red Lanterns. There is a button similar to planet Earth, which is in the blue bar above that serves to change the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Nombre de Civil: **Hope Estefano

**Nombre de Súper Heroína: **Inkheart

**Perfil de Civil:** Ella es una chica de 14 años que vive en Nueva York y asiste a la escuela secundaria Cruze en 2do año. Ella destaca siempre en la clase de literatura obviamente por tener una imaginación inigualable a la hora de escribir una historia. Sus mejores amigos son: Zack el mejor atleta de su clase y el estudiante preferido de todos los profesores por ser tan carismático, no por ser un sabelotodo, Dante el experto en química y el que le gusta ser un tanto pesimista en ciertas ocasiones y Lucero la artista del grupo, ella es la definición de "prodigio musical y artístico" una chica completamente llena de pasión y con un espíritu inquebrantable.

**Perfil de Súper Heroína:** Cómo de día no tiene tiempo suficiente para patrullar las calles y combatir al mal, de noche lo hace al 100% de su capacidad, junto a su compañero Silverferret, un hurón que ella sacó de su libro y que le lanzó un hechizo que provoca que pueda transformarse en un hurón enorme y aterrador.

**Descripción: **Mide 1,65 m, ojos marrones, pelo marrón oscuro con las puntas teñidas de violeta, su atuendo de civil son: una remera celeste con un chaleco con la misma tela que la de un jean blanco, un cinturón de tachas de costado, un short gris, un tenis-bota negro que le llegan hasta las rodillas y unos guantes sin dedos negros. Su atuendo de heroína es: una máscara violeta, un traje completo, parecido al de un corredor de carreras, sin mangas y con el cuello parecido al de Drácula solo que con las puntas dobladas hacia afuera de color violeta, mientras que el torso es blanco con su símbolo en el medio, un corazón violeta oscuro envuelto en llamas doradas, cinturón violeta, pantalones blancos y botas de combate violetas.

**Inicio: **Cuando ella tenía 10 años vivía en Washington DC y en su escuela era la nerd de la clase, a la que todos la trataban como quisieran, un día estaba en la biblioteca y empezó a leer en voz alta un libro llamado "Corazón de Tinta" y de la nada Silverferret apareció frente a ella, y se dio cuenta de que Silverferret era el mismo hurón del libro. A partir de ese día Hope se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer y se hizo una promesa: Que nadie jamás la volvería a subestimar. Un año después tuvo que mudarse a Nueva York por los negocios de su padre y para ella fue como empezar de nuevo y así fue. Conoció a Linterna Verde durante una misión en el espacio exterior, Hal la salvó y desde ese momento fueron amigos.

**Personalidad: **Cómo Hope Estefano es rebelde e independiente, es una chica inteligente, pero no en el término de que es buena en lo académico, sino en el sentido de que se da cuenta de las cosas, por más encriptados que estén. Cuando ve cualquier clase de injusticia no puede evitar meterse y defender a los inocentes, aunque eso le sume horas en la sala de castigos. Cuando es Inkheart: es seria, fría y calculadora, pero cuando la subestimas te torturará hasta que cantes que retiras lo dicho, pero eso solo cuando está en la Tierra, mientras está en la Frontera actuará naturalmente.

**Poderes: **Vuelve realidad lo que lee en voz alta, puede causar ráfagas de energía oscura, pero no son muy potentes así que usa unos guantes amplificadores de energía que los vuelven letales y también tiene un libro especial dónde ella escribe hechizos, conjuros, etc.

**N/A: Algunos de ustedes ya sabían esto, pero para los nuevos hice este prólogo, cambié un par de cosas como verán y de verdad lamento tener que hacerlo todo de vuelta. Ah! Casi se me olvida, va a ver momentos románticos entre Razer y Aya o tal vez no, o tal vez juegue a la casamentera un poco. Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beware My Power First Part

Capítulo 1: Este es mi poder/ Primera Parte

Era un día normal en mi escuela secundaria Cruze, yo caminaba por los pasillos con mi mochila colgando de mi espalda con solo una correa. En un momento escucho una voz detrás de mí diciendo:

"¡Hey rebelde sin causa! ¡Espérame!" Me di vuelta para ver que era uno de mis mejores amigos, Zack, vino corriendo hacia a mí, yo le di una sonrisa mientras que el tez morena recuperaba el aliento y le dije:

"Amigo si fuera una rebelde sin causa no sería rebelde" Él se puso firme con ya los pulmones llenos de aire y me dijo:

"Ok, supongamos que es cierto" Yo rodé los ojos cuando el timbre de salida sonó _¡Libertad!_ Lo miré a Zack y a ambos se nos ocurrió la misma idea:

"¡Carrera!" Dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando nos fuimos corriendo cómo rayo hacia la salida, Zack me iba ganando por un pie, él era un buen atleta, pero yo era mejor. Corrí más rápido y aunque no el vi la cara sabía que tenía una expresión de sorpresa, pocos segundos después crucé la puerta de salida aun corriendo y con el impulso salté los escalones y caí en la acera y con los brazos arriba grité:

"¡Y Hope Estefano gana por cuerpo entero!" Mientras celebraba Zack ya estaba bajando los escalones.

"No lo entiendo, soy mejor que tú en los deportes ¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas ganado?" Me preguntó con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja arqueada, se me tuvo que ocurrir una respuesta rápida que no fuera que le dijera que soy Inkheart así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente: "No seas mal perdedor, tal vez tú seas el mejor atleta, pero yo soy la que tiene la suerte de su lado ¿Cómo dice el dicho?" Me pregunté a mi misma "La suerte está con los valientes" Zack me dio un suspiro y dijo:  
"¿De dónde sacas tantos dichos?" Antes de que le respondiera ambos empezamos a caminar primero hacia mi casa y después Zack se iría por su cuenta a la suya.

"Oye yo no desperdicio mi tiempo jugando a videojuegos de la batalla naval o de la guerra en Irak" Le respondí y el me dio una risa sarcástica "Mi lugar está con los libros y lo sabes"

"¿Cómo no saberlo? Te pasas la clase de historia leyendo sobre Van Helsing" Lo que dijo es cierto, no me gusta mucho historia pero adoro leer las aventuras sobre el famoso cazador de monstruos Van Helsing. Adoro leer, es por eso que mi nombre de súper heroína es el mismo nombre que la película de Brendan Fraser "Corazón de Tinta". En fin, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa así que me despedí de Zack y entré a mi casa, no había nadie, mi mamá de seguro estaba de compras y mi papá trabajando hasta el anochecer como de costumbre. Subí a mi habitación y vi que Silverferret, mi hurón que se transforma en una bestia gigante cuando es necesario, dormido sobre mi cama. Arrojé mi mochila sobre Silverferret apropósito para que se despertara y cuando lo hizo le dije:  
"Vamos dormilón hay que ir a Oa, hablé con Kilowog ayer y dijo que Hal estaba en problemas, otra vez y no me lo quiero perder"

"Tienes suerte de que no llamara a Greenpeace por cada vez que me hiciste viajar en el espacio exterior" Me dijo mi querido amiguito. Si, él puede hablar ya que yo le proporcioné esa habilidad con mis palabras "Y por las veces que me arrojaste algo encima para despertarme"

"Deja de quejarte, puedes dormir al anochecer" Le dije mientras me ponía mi traje de Inkheart, mis guantes amplificadores de energía y mi libro de hechizos, sin ese libro, no me llamo Inkheart.

"Recuerda que no puedo porque estoy muy ocupado salvando a la ciudad contigo"

"Nadie te obligo a que lo hicieras" Le dije mientras que le tendía el brazo para que se subiera.

"¡Tú lo hiciste!" Me gritó ya en mi hombro.

"Ok, ok deja de gritar en mi oído. Hurón testarudo" Dije lo último a regañadientes antes de salir volando al espacio exterior y cuando estábamos cerca de Oa vimos a Hal y fui más rápido hasta que me coloqué a su lado, cuando me vio sonrió y dijo:

"Pero miren lo que trajo la galaxia, ¿Cómo estás Hope?"

"Yo estoy bien, al contrario de los Guardianes porque según escuché quieren verte con urgencia" Él me dio una mirada de sorpresa y me preguntó:

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Yo me entero de todo Hal" Me dio una mirada de "_Vamos, no te agrandes y dime la verdad"_ Di un bufido y dije: "Eso y Kilowog me lo contó" Cuando respondí ya habíamos llegado a Oa, al aterrizar Hal dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo:

"Hay que admitirlo, no hay lugar como Oa" Tengo que admitirlo, considerando que no soy una Linterna Verde adoro estar en Oa, todos son tan diferentes y no recibes ni una sola crítica por eso. Pero nuestros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Salaak se le acercó a Hal.

"Hal Jordan de La Tierra" Dijo Salaak detrás de un raro panel de control flotante.

"Salaak de…. Un planeta queahora no recuerdo" _Tú sí pero yo no._

"De Slyggia" Dije mirándolo a Salaak.

"Correcto Inkheart" _¡Aleluya! Uno que si me llama por mi nombre de heroína cuando llevo el traje._

"Y Kilowog, hola amigo" Le dijo a Kilowog sosteniendo su puño, pero como de costumbre Kilowog lo dejó colgando, pero esta vez tenía una cara larga, más de lo usual claro. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Pronto te enterarás Jordan" Contestó el Bullovaxian "Solo trata de mantenerlo profesional y no esperes que ni Hope ni yo te saquemos de problemas esta vez" Fingí no escuchar lo que Kilowog dijo.

"Hola Kilowog" Lo saludé mientras me acercaba.

"Hola Inkheart" Me devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo y luego o vio a Silverferret "¿Cómo estás Silver?"

"He estado mejor" Lo miré de reojo y le dije:

"Aguafiestas" Luego le dije a Kilowog. "Kilowog, si quieres que Hal lo mantenga profesional sabes que puedo usar mis poderes"

"No lo creo, tus poderes hacen magia no milagros" Me reí ante la broma del Bolovaxian.

"Ok pero ahora la interrogante es…." Me volví hacia Hal y le pregunté: "Hal ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? Además de lo usual"

"No lo sé" Y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo "¿Qué? ¿No bajé la tapa del inodoro?"

"Eso espero" Dije nerviosa, las enormes puertas se abrieron rebelando a los Guardianes mismos bajando por la cúpula y tomando sus lugares habituales.

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra" Empezó a decir Appa Ali Apsa "Linterna Verde del Sector 2814, el virrey de Demrack 7 dice que cuando te enviamos para mediar necesarias cuestiones de paz lo golpeaste en la cara" _Fue un placer conocerte Hal_ "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Ehhhh… no señor, lo golpeé en el estómago y después cayó de cara, señor" Me di una palmada en la cara cuando dijo eso _Si fueras abogado te despedirían a la hora _"El virrey es un auténtico criminal que usa su inmunidad diplomática para cubrir su red de tráfico de esclavos"

"Sus actos son comprensibles" Dije en voz alta "¿No podrían quitarle la inmunidad diplomática y arrestarlo?" Appa iba a decirme algo pero Ganthet se le adelantó.

"Me temo que no es tan sencillo como parece Hope Estefano, o como prefieres que te llamen, Inkheart" Sonreí a la cortes respuesta de Ganthet, _sin embargo creo que tendré que avisarle a La Liga de La Justicia sobre este tal virrey de Demrack 7_. Oh sí, tengo mis contactos. "Además, el consejo debe saber que estas acusaciones se han probado recientemente por las autoridades de Demrack 7" _Igual los voy a contactar_.

"Ese no es el punto" Dijo Appa "Es obvio que este Linterna Verde recurre a la fuerza excesiva, ignora nuestras órdenes y hace lo que" Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estábamos mirando la cúpula que se abrió por completo, dejando caer un anillo de Linterna Verde, sabía lo que eso significaba, un Linterna Verde ha muerto.

"Ay no" Dijo Kilowog mientras que Hal tomaba el anillo.

"Los que merecen una larga y perecedera vida mueren y los que merecen una caída sin retorno en el abismo de los muertos viven" Me tomé la libertad de decirlo en voz alta.

"Hablaremos de mi conducta más tarde, pero ahora en algún lugar, murió un Linterna Verde" Le dio el anillo a Kilowog quién lo colocó sobre el panel flotante de Salaak.

"Salaak ¿De quién es este anillo?" Lo analizó unos segundos y un holograma fue proyectado con el perfil del Linterna Verde caído, si mi memoria no me falla, a ese Linterna nunca lo vi merodear por Oa.

"Linterna Verde Mitten" Dijo Salaak.

"Jamás lo había visto en mi vida" Dijo Kilowog.

"Ya somos dos" Agregué mi comentario.

"Salaak, el espacio de los Guardianes" Salaak tecleo un poco en su panel y una imagen holográfica fue proyectada.

"Hay 3.600 sectores en el espacio de los Guardianes. Durante milenios, hemos enviado un anillo que escoja a un protector digno de cada sector, son el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes" Explicó Ganthet.

"Esa parte ya la conozco" Dijo Hal.

"¿Y si nos salteamos el prólogo?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Muéstranos el lugar del Linterna Fronterizo" _Espera ¿Qué? ¿Linterna Fronterizo? ¿Qué capítulo me perdí?_

"¿Linterna Fronterizo?" Preguntó Kilowog,_ creí que por lo menos él lo sabría._

"¿Alguien me explica lo que es un Linterna Fronterizo?" Pregunté, Sayd respondió a nuestras preguntas cuando Salaak sacó un mapa holográfico más grande alrededor del Espacio de los Guardianes.

"Esta es la Frontera de los Guardianes, el borde de nuestro territorio" Ganthet continuó:

"Hemos colocado Linternas ahí, pero son pocos y están distanciados, esa distancia provoca que el contacto entre los Linternas Fronterizos, sea algo esporádico" _Soy buena con las palabras, pero no tengo idea de lo que significa "esporádico"_.

"¿Quién los entrena?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Reciben instrucciones limitadas de sus anillos, eso es todo" Contestó Sayd.

"¿Qué significan estas luces?" Preguntó Hal señalando unos círculos en el mapa holográfico.

"Esas son las ubicaciones donde se desconectaron, los anillos buscan otro portador o vuelven a Oa" Contestó Appa.

"Osea…" Dije esperando que alguien respondiera en palabras terrícolas.

"Significa que están muertos" Dijo Hal.

"Eso es…. Lamentable, pero es cierto"

"¿Y qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Vayamos a esa Frontera a patearle el trasero a ese asesino de Linternas" Dije con entusiasmo levantando y encendiendo mis guantes amplificadores.

"¿No creyeron necesario informarnos sobre estas muertes?" Les preguntó Salaak, _¡Hasta Salaak se los dice!_

"Ahora no podemos hacer nada, volando a máxima velocidad llegarían a la Frontera en 18 meses, estamos formulando un plan" Eso a Hal lo puso furioso.

"¡Hay Linternas muriendo allá, tenemos que salir y detener a quien sea el que los esté atacando ahora!"

"¡Él tiene razón! Además no puedo creer que esto no les afecte en lo absoluto mientras que hay familias que pierden a seres queridos ¡Por un maldito asesino sicópata!" Yo también me alteré, esto me hizo recordar algo de mi pasado, algo que obviamente no quiero recordar.

"¡Tú ni siquiera eres parte del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes!" Me gritó Appa señalándome con el dedo acusador y luego a Hal "¡Y le recuerdo al Linterna Verde de la Tierra que los Guardianes no están en juicio, él lo está!" _¡Ya me harté!_

"¡Hal sujétame!" Le advertí a Hal antes de despegar con toda mi furia, pero él hizo caso a mi advertencia y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me tapó la boca con la otra mano evitando que se escucharan mis, emmm, creo que en Argentina se diría, "puteadas". Pero luego Ganthet tuvo que salvar el día:  
"Appa Ali Apsa, esta ha sido una sesión intensa tal vez sea necesario un período de descanso o cómo diría el terrícola, una pausa para el café" _Agradécele a Ganthet que te haya salvado el trasero Appa, _cuando Hal vio que me calmé me soltó lentamente, luego de que todos se fueron, Ganthet nos dio una sonrisa y nos dijo:

"Síganme" Nos miramos entre nosotros con caras confusas y al final nos encogimos los hombros, después de todo, era Ganthet, si hubiera sido Appa ahí es dónde comenzaba la película de terror.

SALTO DE ESCENA

Ya estábamos en la parte baja de la ciudad, luego de unos minutos Hal dijo:

"Gracias Ganthet, un minuto más y hubiera dicho…" Fue interrumpido por Kilowog que terminó la frase por él.

"Una gran estupidez, si creo que hiciste eso hace mucho tiempo Jordan"

"Él no hubiera sido el único" Comenté por completo a regañadientes "Más vale que Appa aprenda a medir mejor sus palabras o sino voy a a…" Y yo también fui interrumpida por Kilowog cuando doblamos hacia la izquierda.

"La comisaría no es por aquí"

"Lo sé" Dijo Ganthet "Creí que disfrutarían una ruta más panorámica" El tono en que lo dijo me hizo pensar en algo, y cuando me di cuanta di una sonrisa socarrona _Ya sé lo que está haciendo. _Poco a poco nos acercamos a un enorme hangar, nos quedamos flotando encima de ella cuando se abrió y reveló una gran y hermosa nave verde y blanca con una fuente de energía verde en su cola. Yo no era una gran fan de la tecnología y las naves, pero mi mandíbula quedó en el piso al igual que la de Hal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hal.

"Ah eso" Dijo Ganthet disimulando que no veía la nave "En realidad nada, un prototipo experimental impulsado por energía verde"

"Wow, increíble" Dijo Kilowog.

"Doble wow de mi parte" Agregué, hasta Silver se quedó mirando la nave.

"Y…. ¿Es veloz?" Preguntó Hal, _ya te leí las intenciones amigo._

"En teoría El Interceptor es la nave más rápida que haya creado una vida inteligente" Explicó Ganthet.

"¿En teoría?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Este prototipo es tan sofisticado y alcanza tal velocidad que el navegador el controlado por Inteligencia Artificial" Hal avanzó un poco hacia El Interceptor, pero fue detenido por Kilowog.

"Ah ah ah, conozco esa mirada, Jordan este no es uno de tus jets terrícolas" Yo me metí en defensa de Hal.

"Kilowog, no reprimas su creatividad, y cómo dice el dicho: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" Hal se salió de la conversación y voló justo frente a Ganthet y hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerlo:

"Mira lo voy a probar, resolveré el problema, volaremos a la Frontera y nos ocuparemos del asesino de Linternas" Pero Ganthet dijo:

"Dudo que sea posible, es demasiado arriesgado y todos los Guardianes deben estar de acuerdo" Al darnos cuenta la cúpula se estaba cerrando "Algunos dudan de la existencia del asesino de Linternas"

"No creo en las coincidencias" Dije cruzada de brazos.

"¿Por qué nos muestras esto?" Le preguntó Kilowog, Ganthet volvió a volar hacia la comisaría cuando dijo:

"Ya se los dije amigos, solo estamos tomando una ruta panorámica" No me iba a quedar con la intriga así que antes de que se me fuera de la vista volé y me quedé flotando justo frente a él y le dije:

"Sé lo que haces"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" Me contestó.

"Estás tentando a un hombre desesperado lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

"Es como tu dijiste anteriormente: Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas" Yo abrí mis ojos como platos al mismo tiempo en el que Ganthet se fue volando, en fin, me reuní con Hal que seguía cerca del hangar y Kilowog pareciera que se había ido.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Me preguntó Hal sin dejar de ver el hangar.

"Claro que si" Le contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bien, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de viaje"

"Dame unos 10 minutos" Y con eso salí volando de nuevo a la Tierra a preparar mi equipaje, no necesito mucho para sobrevivir. Al llegar a mi casa tomé rápidamente mi mochila de la escuela, al abrirla la volteé sobre mi cama para que cayeran las cosas de la escuela y guardé mi MP3, unos libros de fantasía y de aventuras y lo más importante, unas fotos mías con mis amigos de la escuela, Zack, Lucero y Dante _Los voy a extrañar estos días, espero que ninguno se meta en problemas mientras no estoy._ Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de algo, saqué a Silverferret de mi hombro y lo coloqué sobre mi cama, él se quedó mirándome con una cara de confusión.

"No vendrás conmigo" Le dije sin rodeos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

"Es muy arriesgado, no quiero perderte amigo, además necesito que cuides a los demás mientras no estoy, y estoy hablando de Zack, Dante y Lucero ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Me dijo el pequeño hurón después de un suspiro.

"Quédate con Zack, volveré en unos días" Él solo asintió y yo me fui volando por la ventana de vuelta a Oa.

**N/A: ¡OK! Primer capítulo de una nueva versión, oigan de verdad lamento tener que rehacerlo todo de vuelta, pero, entre que no me gustaba como estaba quedando y entre que se me borraron todos los capítulos de la computadora, las opciones no eran muchas. Pero, les prometo que esta vez será mejor se los aseguro. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	3. Chapter 2: Beware My Power Second Part

Capítulo 2: Este es Mi Poder/ Segunda Parte

Al llegar a Oa me reuní con Hal en el interior del hangar, cuando el me vio puso una cara confusa.

"¿Y Silver?" Me preguntó.

"Le dije que se quedara en la Tierra, alguien tiene que ocuparse de los problemas mientras no estoy. Eso y porque el detesta viajar en el espacio" Al terminar de responderle nos escabullimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que lleva a El Interceptor, pero estaba custodiado por una cámara con forma de batería de Linterna.

"Creí que como era la nave más avanzada en el universo estaría más custodiada" Dije.

"Porque nadie sabe de la existencia de la nave, que no sean los Guardianes" Me dijo Hal antes de hacer una construcción con su anillo con la forma de Ganthet y lo hizo avanzar hasta que se detuvo frente a la cámara.

"Identifíquese" Dijo la cámara de seguridad con tono robótico.

"Ganthet de los Guardianes" Dijo Hal simulando lo mejor posible la voz de Ganthet y yo me di otra vez una palmada en la cara _¿Es lo mejor que pudo hacer? _Pero la cámara de seguridad lo notó.

"Incorrecto, simulación detectada, contactando a seguridad" Antes de que pudiera hacer contacto Hal le disparo al pilar que lo sostenía al mismo tiempo que yo le lancé una de mis ráfagas de energía oscura directo a la cámara. Mientras caía aprovechamos la oportunidad y fuimos corriendo al interior del hangar. Ya adentro Hal caminaba hacia atrás viendo si no venía nadie, yo comencé a caminar a su lado cuando noté a Kilowog.

"Hal cuida-"Pero ya era tarde, Hal siguió caminando hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió a caminar normalmente se chocó con Kilowog y cayó al suelo.

"Imaginé que vendrían aquí sabelotodo" Le dijo Kilowog "Típico de los dos, tomar la nave, correr al peligro, atrapar al asesino, salvar a todos" Decía el grandote "Los grandes héroes"

"Olvidaste a la chica, de seguro ahí una chica por ahí" Le contestó Hal en broma mientras que se ponía de pie.

"Pero no para ti" Empecé a decir "Recuerda que tú estás con Carol" Y me empecé a reír.

"Yo no estoy con Carol, que la lleve a cenar no significa nada" Me contestó, yo negué con la cabeza y le dije:

"Ya entrarás en razón" Hal ignoró mi comentario y cuando Kilowog se le empezó a acercar Hal levantó las manos y le dijo:

"Oye no intentes detenernos grandulón"

"¿Quién dijo que los voy a detener? Voy a acompañarlos" Dijo Kilowog sacando dos baterías de Linterna "Creo que olvidaste algo" Hal le dio una sonrisa socarrona y mientras tomaba una de las baterías le dijo:

"Ah está bien, puedes venir con nosotros" Los tres comenzamos a caminar sobre la rampa del Interceptor y Kilowog fue detrás de él y yo detrás de Kilowog.

"Siempre te he salvado el trasero desde que entrenabas ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?" Le dijo el grandulón. Cuando por fin subimos a la nave vimos que era todo de un blanco puro, y frente a nosotros había otra sala con una batería gigante verde.

"El motor de esta cosa es una batería gigante" Dijo Kilowog.

"No me digas" Le dije sarcásticamente. Luego de contemplar la batería-motor, subimos al segundo piso por un, elevador creo que era y cuando se abrió la puerta Hal saliendo del elevador:

"Wow es hermosa"

"¿Hermosa?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Sí. Nave es femenino" Contestó Hal entrando a la sala de control, otra vez negué con la cabeza y dije en voz alta entrando a la sala.

"Este hombre necesita una vida" Hal se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se preguntó:

"¿Cómo se pilota esta belleza?" Una esfera parecida a un ojo apareció mirándolo en el panel.

"Por favor define el término "hermosa" Dijo la esfera con voz robótica.

"¿Tú eres la computadora de navegación?" Le pregunté acercándome al panel.

"Afirmativo" Me contestó mirándome, traté de ser cortés y le dije: "Gusto en conocerte"

"El placer es mío" Me contestó.

"Hola Aya, somos tus nuevos amigos: Hal, Kilowog y Hope. Dinos cómo pilotarte"

"Inteligencia Artificial no Aya, las siglas son IA" Dijo Kilowog como si ponerle nombre a una chica fuera malo.

"Pero Aya es un nombre bonito, perfecto nombre para una chica bonita" Dijo Hal.

"¿Qué nunca te detienes?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hal sobre ponerle nombre, la verdad prefiero llamar a las personas por cómo se lo merecen y no por lo que son superficialmente" Dije en general "Ahora, sobre el hecho de que coquetea con todas las chicas que se le cruzan, ahí me pongo del lado de Kilowog"

"Designación aceptada, Aya" Dijo nuestra nueva amiga.

"Aya ¿Quieres jugar a un juego?" Le preguntó Hal

"¿Qué juego?" Le preguntó Aya.

"Este juego se llama "Lindo Paseo" _Amiga, no te lo llegues a tragar._

"¿Cómo se juega "Lindo Paseo"?" _Se lo tragó._

"La computadora más inteligente del universo se tragó el engaño más tonto de Hal Jordan" Dije en voz alta "Ahora todo es posible" Me encogí los hombros y me senté en una de las sillas mirando afuera de la ventana.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Hal le dio las coordenadas a Aya para ir al espacio Fronterizo, pero primero empezamos con un vuelo de prueba. Me volví hacia Kilowog quién estaba diciendo:

"Tenemos compañía" Dijo mirando hacia la izquierda de la ventana, cuando volví mi mirada hacia la ventana lo vi a Appa que estaba golpeando la ventana y luego apuntó al suelo, en compañía de los demás Guardianes.

"Hal, este es un buen momento para ir a la Frontera" Le dije corriendo a su lado.

"Ultra-velocidad ¡Ahora!" Le dijo a Aya.

"Los protocolos del ultra-velocidad requieren de 43 minutos" Dijo Aya.

"Aya escúchame, Kilowog y yo somos Linternas Verdes, Hope es una súper heorina que se llama Inkheart, los tres ayudamos a las personas y ahora hay Linternas Verdes en las coordenadas que te proporcioné"

"No es seguro ignorar los protocolos" Dijo Aya, me metí en la conversación y dije algo que sabía que funcionaría, lo mismo que dije en la corte de los Guardianes.

"Si no llegamos ahora al Espacio Fronterizo muchos Linternas morirán y van a ver familias perdiendo a seres queridos. Y por experiencia te digo que sufrirán mucho si eso sucede, Aya te lo ruego" Lo último le dije con los dedos de mi mano entrelazados. Hubo una pausa hasta que Aya puso en marcha el ultra-velocidad. Y en menos de lo que lo esperábamos estábamos en un tubo de toda clase de colores, el único problema, era la turbulencia.

"Advertencia, no seguir los protocolos generó un campo de fuerza inestable, desintegración inminente"

"Espera ¿Desintegración? Soy muy joven para morir" Dije alterada.

"Integridad de potencia 7,75%"

"Aya ¿Puedes cambiar a control manual?" Le preguntó Hal desesperado.

"Afirmativo, sin embargo en el control manual del vehículo, mientras en el ultra-velocidad…"

"¡Hazlo!" Aya hizo aparecer un volante frente que a Hal que al tomarlo giró duramente a la derecha, yo iba a agarrarme del panel pero no llegué a tiempo y volé hacia la derecha, creí que me iba a caer en el suelo, pero me golpeé la cien con la punta del respaldo de una de las sillas y después, vi todo negro.

SUEÑO

Desperté en la parte trasera de un auto, estaba confundida _Pero, yo estaba en el Espacio Fronterizo hace 2 minutos_, luego miré mis manos y vi que eran más pequeñas, luego vi mi rostro en el retrovisor del auto y abrí mis ojos como platos cuando me vi. Soy yo, pero cuando tenía 9 años.

"Pero miren quién despertó" Me dijo una mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, no era cualquier mujer, era mi madre.

"Hola dormilona, ya casi llegamos a casa" Me dijo mi padre que estaba al volante mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Mis ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero ellos no lo notaron. _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué lo debo revivir?_

"¿Te gustó la película Hope?" Me preguntó mi padre aun mirándome por el retrovisor, yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero mi mamá gritó apuntando hacia adelante.

"¡Cuidado!" Lo siguiente que recuerdo es cómo el auto se volteaba y cómo los vidrios se las ventanas se rompían._No, no,no,no,no._

FIN DEL SUEÑO

"¡NO!" Abrí mis ojos lo más rápido que pude y cuando entré en razón me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, que me dolía mucho la cabeza y que estaba rodeada por Kilowog y Hal. Mi respiración se aceleró, me estaba hiperventilando, no había estado así de alterada y aterrada desde ese día.

"Cálmate Hope somos nosotros" Me dijo Hal.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Me preguntó Kilowog, le di una mirada confusa, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía mi máscara, me toqué la cara y sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, me las sequé rápidamente con el brazo me volví a colocar la máscara a mi lado y fingí cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Estoy bien" Me levanté recuperando la voz "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Les pregunté a ambos cuando se levantaron.

"Te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste" Respondió Kilowog.

"La buena noticia es que llegamos a la Frontera" Siguió Hal, me di la vuelta para ver al Espacio y de verdad era hermoso, todo de colores brillantes _Si Lucero estuviera aquí, estaría en el paraíso._

"Wow" Dije en voz alta.

"¿Crees que podamos regresar a tiempo para mi cena con Carol?" Preguntó Hal, me di vuelta y lo vi sentado en el asiento del piloto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Estamos a millones de años luz de casa y solo piensas en eso. Debes estar muy enamorado de esa chica" Le contestó Kilowog.

"Eh..No "Otra vez lo negó.

"Si lo vas a negar por lo menos disimula que es cierto" Le dije sentándome en el asiento y dejando mi mochila en el piso.

"Atención, detecto telemetría de un anillo de poder cercano" Dijo Aya, Kilowog se acercó al panel, presionó un botón y dijo:

"Es un anillo de Linterna Verde y Hal" Lo miró a Hal "Quien quiera que sea está con vida"

"Pero no por mucho, está en un combate y está perdiendo" Continuó Aya, Hal me miró y me dijo:

"Inkheart, prepara tu libro, tus manos y tu voz, oficialmente es una misión de rescate" Luego vi que Kilowog se sentó a mi lado y despegamos de vuelta, le hice caso a Hal y saqué mi libro de mi mochila, pero en ese momento descubrí algo más.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" Grité al sacar a Silverferret de mi mochila y lo coloqué en el panel.

"Te acompaño ¿Qué parece?" Me contestó sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Te ordené que te quedaras en la Tierra" Le grité más fuerte.

"Soy tu amigo y los amigos se acompañan aunque el otro no quiera, y si tengo que morir por ir a una guerra contigo, lo haré" Ahí suavicé mi expresión y aunque no lo admitiría jamás, me alegró que se haya escondido en mi mochila.

"Hurón testarudo" Le dije antes de abrazarlo.

"Lamento interrumpir este raro momento emotivo" Dijo Kilowog "Pero ¿Cómo sobrevivirás? Estos tipos asesinan Linternas Verdes ¿Qué garantías tienes de que vivirás?" Silver y yo nos miramos con sonrisas socarronas, me paré con Silver en las manos y lo dejé en el suelo y se transformó. Creció hasta tener la altura de un caballo, todos sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus pequeños cuernitos en la cabeza se volvieron gigantes y sus garras se volvieron tan grandes que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

"Creo que sus garantías son buenas" Le dije a Kilowog con todavía la sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

"Por Grotz" Me volví a Silverferret y noté que ocupaba un poco menos de la mitad de la sala.

"Ok amigo, vuelve a ser común y corriente, porque esta nave ya de por si es demasiado pequeña" Me hizo caso, volvió a su tamaño normal y saltó a mi hombro. En poco tiempo llegamos al planeta y vimos que el Linterna Verde estaba a punto de ser eliminado por uno de los asesinos de Linternas.

"¡Hal lo van a matar!" Le grité.

"¡Oh no claro que no!" Dijo Kilowog apretando un botón que hizo disparar un rayo de energía verde que los hizo volar a esos malditos, aterrizamos lo más rápido que pudimos y Hal me dijo:

"Hope, que Silver proteja al Linterna, nosotros tres les patearemos el trasero a esos rojos"

"Claro como el agua" Los tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos volando en fila, yo iba a lo último detrás de Kilowog, pero apenas salimos Hal y Kilowog fueron golpeados por dos rayos rojos _Ni siquiera empezamos la pelea y ya vamos perdiendo_ dejé a Silver en el suelo, se transformó y fue en busca del Linterna Verde. Yo en cambió los seguí a Hal y a Kilowog que salieron volando, con los de los pijamas rojas detrás de ellos y en un momento el que parecía una bola de boliche maltratada dijo:

"¡Insectos, sus esfuerzos son aplastados por el Cuerpo de Linternas Rojas!" _¿Linternas Rojas? _Me escondí junto con Hal y Kilowog detrás de un muro destruido dije:

"¿Linternas Rojas? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Linternas Azules?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Qué diablos es una Linterna Roja?!" Gritó Kilowog.

"Supongo que ellos" Dijo Hal "Vámonos" Nos ordenó y otra vez nos fuimos volando. Nos empezaron a disparar, pero no se las devolví por que vi al Linterna Verde mal herido apoyando su brazo en Silverferret, fui volando hacia ellos.

"Tranquilo, soy de los buenos, Hope Estefano, más conocida como Inkheart"

"Sheer Rev" Dijo débilmente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté _Una pregunta más estúpida imposible._

"Cómo lo parezco" En ese momento Hal y Kilowog llegaron y Hal con la ayuda de Silver lo llevaron detrás de un enorme muro.

"Los distraeré mientras pueda, ustedes llévenlo a la nave" Ordenó Hal.

"Yo voy contigo" Le dije, no había tiempo para discutir así que él solo asintió, volamos por detrás de los Linternas Rojas y yo les grité:

"¡Aquí, traseros de mandril!" Ambos rojos empezaron a perseguirnos y eso les dio tiempo a Kilowog y a Silver de escapar. Hal y yo nos separamos, él fue perseguido por el redondo de las cicatrices por toda la cara mientras que yo era perseguida por el que parecía el hijo de Satanás. Me di vuelta para lanzarle mis ráfagas, pero las esquivó todas y luego me las devolvió con varios disparos, no tenía tiempo para usar mi Az bajo la manga, así que seguí volando tratando de perderlo, pero uno de sus disparos me dio en la espalda y caí en picada contra la pared, cerré los ojos del dolor y cuando los abrí tenía al Linterna Roja frente a mí, me sujetó del cuello y me levantó colgándome contra la pared. Puso sus dos manos en mi garganta y empezó a apretar.

"No…. Puedo….. respi….rar" Dije cortante.

"Esa es la idea" Me dijo, mi cuello me empezó a doler y quiere decir, que me lo está por romper.

"Me…romperás….el cuello" Vaciló un poco, pero siguió apretando.

"Lo siento, no tengo opción" Odio suplicar, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir.

"Por…favor…solo tengo….14 años" Sus ojos azul profundo se suavizaron, no sé porque, pero me quitó la máscara revelando mis ojos que reflejaban miedo y desesperación, apenas me vio a los ojos me soltó suavemente y caí al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar al aliento.

"¿Por *tos* qué?" Le pregunté mirándolo fijo aún sin poder levantarme.

"No lo entenderías" Me dijo simplemente y se fue lo dejé ir, porque, sé que puede sonar a locura pero, siento que él no quiere hacer esto.

**N/A: Wow, las cosas que pasan en esta historia ¿Pueden creerlo? Silverferret se escondió en la mochila de Hope, Razer casi la ahoga, pero la dejó ir ¿Por qué? Tendrán que esperar a mi siguiente temporada para saber la respuesta completa. Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	4. Chapter 3: Beware My Power Third Part

Capítulo 3: Este es Mi Poder / Tercera Parte

Seguía débil, me dolía mucho la garganta, pero tenía que resistir así que me coloqué otra vez la máscara y salí volando hacia El Interceptor. Cuando ya estuve cerca del Interceptor algo se cruzó por mi camino, era un enorme disparo de energía verde que estaba arrasando con ambos Linternas Rojas, llevándolos hacia el espacio infinito. Miré hacia abajo y lo vi a Hal desmayado sobre la esfera que contenía la energía verde, volé hacia él y traté de levantarlo:

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer alguna cosa estúpida en la que no tenga que cargarte?" Dije a regañadientes al darme cuenta de que era muy pesado, de todas formas pude llevarlo al interior de la nave, entré en la sala de estar en la que estaba Sheer Rev en una camilla con Silver a su lado y con Kilowog al otro.

"Kilowog ¿Una ayudita? " Le pregunté para que me ayudara, pues se me estaba por caer. Kilowog se acercó hacia mí y tomó a Hal de un brazo y yo del otro hasta que pudimos dejarlo encima de una de las camillas. Después de eso Kilowog me miró con una expresión confusa y me preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?" Mi expresión fue aún más confusa, pero al parecer Sheer también lo notó y me dijo:

"Lo tienes morado" Ahí entré en pánico y fui volando a una de las habitaciones, entré al baño y levanté un poco el cuello para ver, que era. Tenía hematomas dónde ese Linterna Roja colocó sus manos, apenas pude tocarme por que hice una mueca de dolor. Si los demás se enteraban, asesinarían a ese Rojo, pero no lo voy a permitir, debemos concentrarnos en la misión y no hay lugar para la venganza en este momento.

"Aya" Dije en voz alta al salir del baño, un ojo electrónico bajó por la pared con la robótica voz de Aya:

"¿Necesitas algo Inkheart?"

"En este preciso momento solo dime Hope" _Ya que no estamos en la Tierra no hay necesidad de que me digan Inkheart "_Necesito que escanees mi cuello y me digas lo grave que es" Un escáner verde salió del ojo electrónico y fue de arriba abajo sobre mi cuello, cuando desapareció Aya me dijo:

"Lo que te causó esa herido lastimó tu caja de voz y es posible que tengas ciertos problemas para hablar" No reaccioné mucho ante la respuesta de la navegadora, después de todo, no era tan grave, solamente tendré problemas para hablar eso es todo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Le pregunté con mis manos en la cabeza.

"Solo será por un tiempo, no lo sé con exactitud"

"¿Cuándo empezaré a tener problemas para hablar?"

"En unos días, o quizá en horas" _Bueno, al menos por fin le daré uso al lenguaje de sordo mudos que me enseñaron en la escuela._

"Tal vez les deba informar sobre esto a los Linternas Verdes" Dijo Aya.

"No lo hagas, si se enteran pensarán en venganza y hay que enfocarnos en la misión" Salí de la habitación y fui rápidamente a la sala de control sin que me vieran los demás, tomé mi mochila y volví al baño de la habitación. Saqué rápido de mi mochila un rubor de mí mismo color de piel, me miré al espejo, levanté el cuello y me lo comencé a aplicar en las zonas donde tenía moretones. Un rato después ya había cubierto todos los hematomas, me fijé bien en todo mi cuello y era como si no tuviera nada. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de control para encontrarme con Hal en el asiento del piloto con Kilowog a su lado y con Sheer en uno de los asientos de adelante.

"¿Cómo estás Bella Durmiente?" Le dije a Hal con tono de broma al sentarme a la derecha de Sheer.

"Bien ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu cuello?" Mi cara se puso pálida, pues me lo preguntó muy directamente, traté de responder lo más normal posible:

"No sé de lo que estás hablando" Le contesté encogiendo los hombros y volviéndome hacia el panel y mirando por la ventana. Silver se posó sobre mi hombro obviamente en su tamaño normal y empezó a recorrerme por todo el cuello.

"¿Qué quieres Silver?" Le pregunté fastidiada sacándolo de mi cuello y dejándolo en el suelo, el hurón no me respondió, me dio igual pero me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban posados sobre mí, pero antes de que alguien me hiciera otra pregunta Aya dijo:

"Transmisión entrante de los Guardianes"_ Salvada por la Inteligencia Artificial. _ Tres hologramas se desplegaron en el medio del panel de control revelando a Sayd, _¡Woo-hoo!, _Ganthet, ¡_Excelente! _Y Appa, _Mierda._

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra, prácticamente ex Linterna Verde del Sector 2814" Empezó a decir Appa "Se te acusa de traición, robo agravado y…" Fue interrumpido por Hal que le dijo:

"Pospongamos mi linchamiento por ahora tengo que decirles un par de cosas" Hizo con su anillo un pequeño holograma de los dos Linternas Rojas que nos atacaron anteriormente "¿Ven a estos dos galanasos?" Les preguntó sarcásticamente "Son los asesinos de Linternas que ustedes decían que no existían, se hacen llamar Linternas Rojas ¿Les suena familiar?" Preguntó despareciendo el holograma del anillo.

"¿Linternas Rojas?" Preguntó Sayd "¿Estás seguro?"

"Inventó esta historia para eludir su castigo" Dijo Appa, Kilowog intervino poniéndose de pié:

"Con todo respeto, mi mandíbula lastima me dicen que no son un invento" Yo agregué algo más también de pie:

"Y creo que no ven al Linterna Verde Sheer Rev agonizando del dolor aquí" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Sus anillos de poder disparan una energía roja que..." Decía Hal hasta que Sayd preguntó:

"¿Tienen anillos? ¿Impulsados por qué?"

"Yo diría que por el enorme deseo de hacernos puré"

"En mejores términos puede ser por: Odio, Ira o venganza" La última palabra puso a los Guardianes, raros creo que sería el mejor término _¿Qué están ocultando?_

"Yo digo que regresemos a Oa, carguemos el Interceptor con todos los Linternas que podamos, regresemos aquí y les pateemos el trasero a esos rojos hasta que quede azul" Dijo Kilowog.

"O podríamos hacer un reconocimiento e investigar su debilidad, así no tendremos que arriesgar tantas vidas" Agregué, más una de mis frases "Matamos a dos pájaros con un solo tiro"

"A pesar de la terminología de colores, creo que es un plan de acción lógico" Contestó Sayd.

"Advertencia, mis sensores encontraron una sonda no tripulada barriendo la zona" Anunció Aya "Esta es la insignia de los hostiles recientemente encontrados"

"Linternas Rojas, Ay atrasa la ruta de intercepción, a trabajar" Dijo Hal y como lo conocemos lo suficiente nos sentamos inmediatamente en nuestros asientos.

"Hal Jordan de la Tierra no interrumpas comunicaciones estamos…."

"Lo siento tengo que colgar hasta la vista" Apenas terminó de hablar los 3 Guardianes desaparecieron, la sonda voló frente a nosotros, se detuvo un segundo y después siguió volando. Cuando nos le estábamos acercando Hal le dijo a Kilowog: "No pienses tanto solo dispara" El Bolovaxian le hizo caso y empezó a disparar a la sonda lo más cerca que pudo. La sonda nos disparó dos láseres rojos a la vez provocando que se sacudiera la nave.

"Peligro, falla de lectura" Dijo Aya. Hal continuó haciendo maniobras aéreas mientras trataba de evitar ser golpeado por los asteroides y por los láseres rojos. Luego lo miré a Sheer que estaba gimiendo del dolor sujetándose las costillas izquierdas.

"Por Dios" Dije al correr a su lado tratando de mantenerme en equilibrio para no volver a golpearme "¡Hal por lo que más quieras sácanos de aquí no hay tiempo!" Le grité a Ha con la peor mirada de enojo que pude, ahí mi garganta me empezó a doler más y rápidamente hice una mueca de dolor sin que nadie me viera. O al menos es lo que pensé.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sheer.

"Si, si estoy bien" Le respondí rápidamente. Kilowog también debió notar que Sheer estaba mal, porque lo siguiente que escuché fue que Kilowog le decía a Hal:

"Hal olvídate de esto, iremos por refuerzos y luego volveremos"

"No podemos permitir que esa cosa revele nuestra posición"

"¡¿Qué posición? Iremos a casa, los Linternas Rojas te sorprendieron en esa roca y ahora quieres vengarte!" Hal no le respondió, volví a mirar hacia afuera y noté dos misiles que venían hacia nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, abrí la boca para advertirles pero ya era tarde. Los misiles golpearon en la parte de atrás de la nave provocando que otra vez se sacudiera como si un terremoto sucediera adentro de la nave.

"Dispararon justo al generador de babor, escudos en estado crítico, por favor no dejen que pase de nuevo" Anunció Aya.

"Listo para disparar cuando pase esa roca" Dijo Hal cuando nos dirigíamos hacia un enorme asteroide.

"¡Deja tu orgullo de lado solo esta vez! Él está-"Empecé a decir.

"Por esa misma razón haré chatarra a esa cosa" Dijo Hal al hacer un taladro afuera que hizo un agujero por el que logramos pasar, al salir subimos a la cima del asteroide y nos detuvimos justo frente a la sonda.

"Sorpresa" Susurró Hal antes de lanzar un misil que destruyó a la sonda. Todos dimos un gran suspiro de alivio.

"¿Satisfecho?" Le preguntó Kilowog.

"Me siento bien" Le contestó el tonto demasiado terco reclinándose en su silla.

"Significa que los Linternas Rojas son más que dos asesinos con anillo y un símbolo. Están organizados" Dijo Sheer.

"Hay algo que no me encaja" Comencé "Comparado con el ataque anterior de esos Rojos, destruir a la sonda fue demasiado fácil"

"¿Llamas a eso fácil?" Me preguntó Kilowog con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué parte de COMPARADO CON EL ATAQUE ANTERIOR no entendiste?" Le volví a preguntar con énfasis.

"Cálmate chica paranoica" Me dijo Hal sentándose "Disfruta la victoria, además hay que compartir la diversión. Regresemos por refuerzos como planeamos" _Ahora se le ocurre ir por refuerzos _"Aya llévanos a casa" Apenas lo dijo me senté rápidamente en mi asiento.

"Activando ultra-velocidad, listo en 3….2…1 activando" Decía la navegadora.

"Esta vez Hal, no intentes asesinarnos" Le dije. Tan pronto como el barco comenzó a avanzar, se detuvo. Estuve a punto de golpearme contra el panel frente a mí si Silver ferret transformado en esa bestia gigante, no me hubiera sujetado de la parte de atrás de mi traje y lanzado hacia atrás hasta que me golpee la espalda con el respaldo del asiento.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó Sheer con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Aya ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Kilowog.

"Sobrecarga debida a una grieta en el generador de ultra-velocidad, seguramente causado por el último ataque de la sonda" Tods le dimos una mirada fulminante a Hal, sobretodo Silver.

"En mi defensa dijo seguramente, no definitivamente" Dijo Hal.

"Deja que Hope sea la que juegue con las palabras" Le dijo Silverferret al volver a ser un hurón común otra vez.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó Sheer.

"Que llegaremos tarde a Oa" Dijo Hal poniéndose de pie "No importa, lo resolveremos, Aya estima el tiempo para las reparaciones"

"Calculando, ultra velocidad reparado en 9.2…."

"9 minutos, perfecto"

"9,21 meses" Todos abrimos los ojos en estado de shock sin decir una sola palabra mientras que una vez más le lanzamos una mirada fulminante a Hal.

"Ooookkkkk"

"Estamos perdidos" Dije bajando los hombros y tapándome los ojos con la palma de mi mano.

"¿Podemos hacer una copia para reemplazar la pieza y volver a casa?"

"La pieza debería ser idéntica al mecanismo generador de ultra-velocidad y 56 piezas móviles con la tolerancia de 0,8162 millas" Dijo Aya _Traducción por favor._

"¿Alguno puede hacer eso?" Nos preguntó Hal.

"Yo hago martillos" Contestó Kilowog encogiendo los hombros.

"Yo tengo que entender lo que leo" Dije.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor, los Guardianes no lo resolverían como nosotros, esos Linternas Rojas lo van a pagar" Kilowog le dio una mirada escéptica al momento en el que Sheer gemía del dolor y casi se cae de la silla. Logré atajarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Hal.

"¿Tú como lo estarías tras haber recibido una paliza?" Le pregunté sarcásticamente mientras colocaba a Sheer de vuelta en su asiento.

"Solo estoy algo mareado" Nos dijo Sheer para calmarnos.

"Está muy lastimado, necesita un médico. No resistirá nueve horas y menos 9 meses" Le dijo Kilowog.

"Yo estaba ansioso por conocer Oa" Me dio pena a decir verdad, pero juro como que me llamo Hope Estefano que Sheer conocerá Oa.

"Aya busca el mundo habitado más cercano" Le decía Hal "De preferencia que tenga hospital"

"No se molesten, conozco bien mi propio sector no estamos lejos de mi colonia natal"

"Parece un buen lugar para pasar unos días y que te puedas curar" Le dijo Kilowog. Mientras nos dirigíamos al planeta de Sheer algo cruzó por mi mente.

"Sé de una manera en la que puedes conocer Oa" Le dije a Sheer con una sonrisa, él me miró y me dio una mirada confusa pero no le di tiempo para preguntar y fui a buscar mi libro y una lapicera. Cuando volví me senté en la silla y escribí algo sumamente rápido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó Sheer, terminé de escribir y le dije:

"Lo que haré será decir en voz alta algo que provocará que veas cómo es Oa, en tu cabeza" Sheer abrió los ojos como platos pero tenía que darle una advertencia "Obviamente, esto puede llegar a ser peligroso porque nunca usé mis poderes para que afecten a alguien de forma directa"

"Hazlo" Di un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a leer:

"_Un viaje que se tendrá que posponer, una ilusión que tendrá que esperar, tu cuerpo no irá, pero tu mente si viajará, al lugar que vio a este juramento nacer: En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista, que aquellos que veneren el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder la luz mi Linterna Verde"_ Cuando dejé de leer Sheer cerró los ojos, imagino que habrá funcionado, después de unos momentos los volvió a abrir, me miró con una expresión de felicidad y me dijo:

"Te lo agradezco"

"De nada" Dije simplemente.

"Es más verde de lo que creí" Dijo Sheer en broma, me reí ante su broma, pero me detuve cuando sentí que el Interceptor había aterrizado.

"Supondré que ya llegamos" Dije en voz alta.


	5. Chapter 4: Beware My Power Part Four

Capítulo 4: Este es Mi Poder/Cuarta Parte

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Sheer estaba siendo curado por su esposa, Biata, que estaba usando una especie de máquina que le escaneaba el brazo y a la vez se lo curaba, Kilowog se quedó esperando sentado en una roca a unos metros de ahí mientras que Hal y yo nos quedamos parados.

"Ouch" Se quejó Sheer.

"No llores cómo un bebé" Le reprochó Biata.

"Debe ser útil que tu esposa sea médico" Le dijo Hal.

"Estudié medicina debido al segundo empleo de mi esposo" Contestó Biata levantando levemente el anillo de Sheer.

"En realidad es la arqueóloga de la colonia, yo era ingeniero cuando nos conocimos. Biata fue la genio que se le ocurrió utilizar la lava del volcán cómo fuente de energía" Dijo Sheer.

"¿Esa es tu identidad secreta? ¿Ingeniero?" Preguntó Hal.

"¿Identidad secreta?" Preguntó Sheer confuso. Kilowog se rió y dijo:

"Esa cosa que esos dos tienen en la cara es un antifaz, lo usa por si un terrícola entra al Interceptor mientras estamos en el espacio y dice: ¡Ajá! El Linterna Verde de mi planeta es Hal Jordan ¡Le diré a todo el mundo!" A continuación Kilowog, Sheer y Biata se echaron a reír, obviamente Hal y yo no hasta que Hal dijo:

"Hablaremos cuando sus planetas tengan paparazzi y noticiarios de 24 horas" Yo agregué algo más.

"En nuestro planeta nuestros propios enemigos mortales no saben nuestros nombres reales, solo nuestros alias, por ejemplo el mío es Inkheart. Y además la máscara no es para nosotros, es para la gente que queremos" _¿Para qué la uso entonces? Yo no tengo a nadie._ Detuvimos la conversación cuando escuchamos una la voz de una niña diciendo:

"¡Papi!" Vi a una pequeña niña salir de la cabaña corriendo con los brazos extendidos.

"Un momento, ¿Quién es esta gigante?" Preguntó Sheer en forma de broma tomando a la niña en sus brazos "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija Amala?"

"Jajajaja Yo soy Amala" Le contestó la niña abrazándolo.

"Ya, ya, después habrá abrazos" Decía Biata tomando a Amala en sus brazos "Ahora deja descansar a papi" Le decía a medida que se alejaba dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

"Adiós papi" Di una enorme sonrisa y mis ojos se tornaron llorosos _Dios me hacen acordar a mi padre y a mí cuando tenía su edad._ Decidí entrar al Interceptor y verificar cómo iba mi cuello, entré al baño y me quité un poco el rubor, todavía seguían morados, casi negros_ Esto me pasa por ser amiga de Hal_. Tomé el rubor y me apliqué otra capa, salí del baño y agarré mi mochila que estaba encima de la cama, saqué de ella mis fotos con mis amigos, no pude evitar sonreír. Tomé algo más de mi mochila, una foto con mis padres. Me quedé mirándola unos segundos hasta que pensé _¡A la mierda con la máscara que sepan todos que Hope Stefano les pateó el trasero!_ Me saqué la máscara y la lancé contra la cama con toda mi furia, guardé la foto en uno de mis bolsillos de atrás y salí de la nave. Me reuní con los demás que estaban en una roca sobresaliente, vi que estaban con unas miradas asustadas mirando hacia arriba, di una mirada confusa y les pregunté:

"¿De qué me perdí?" Hal simplemente apuntó hacia arriba, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Hal me apuntó y vi una gigantesca roca en medio de nubes de tormenta con relámpagos que en su interior tenía pilares. En un momento uno de esos pilares cae sobre la punta de una montaña y cinco garras salen de su interior y se clavan en la montaña levantando el pilar con símbolos electrónicos rojos.

"Parece que llegaste justo a tiempo para el show" Me dijo Hal, un holograma gigantesco apareció de un Linterna Roja con ojos amarillos y con la mitad derecha de la cara completamente cicatrizada.

"Esta colonia ahora está bajo la protección del Cuerpo de Linternas Rojas" Dijo el alienígena "Acaban de ser liberados de la tiranía de los guardianes, pero sus secuaces verdes están aquí, tienen una hora solar para llevar a esos criminales de guerra ante nosotros, o su planeta será eliminado" El holograma desapareció al igual que la roca.

"¡Lo único que será eliminado será esa sonrisa de tu desfigurada cara!" Grité encendiendo mis guantes amplificadores.

"¡Esos malditos asesinos de…..!" Decía Hal pero fue interrumpido por Sheer que dijo:

"Tenemos que entregarnos ante ellos"

"Sheer no" Le suplicó Biata.

"No tenemos otra opción"

"¡Ellos son asesinos, destruirán esta roca no importa lo que hagamos!" Dijo Kilowog.

"Tenemos una opción, enfrentarlo" Decía Hal "Y seguir luchando hasta que ya no podamos hacerlo"

"Esa cosa es una fortaleza, un ataque frontal sería un suicidio"

"Oye si tienes una mejor idea soy todo iodos pero tenemos que derrotarlos"

"El terrícola tiene razón, tenemos que ir" Concluyó Sheer, tan pronto como dijo eso salimos volando.

"Sheer espera" Nos detuvo Biata, nos volvimos hacia ella cuando dijo: "Tengo otra forma" _Dios te bendiga Biata._

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Hal se dirigía hacia el pilar para distraer a los Rojos mientras que yo iba con él pero para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie adentro del pilar hasta que llegaran Kilowog y Rev que viajaban por el interior del volcán buscando la parte inferior de la máquina así entrar y desactivarla. Cuando llegamos me escondí para que los Rojos no me vieran mientras que Hal golpeó el cristal dónde estaban los Rojos y dijo:

"Tok tok ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Cuando vio que los 2 Linternas Rojas se le estaban aproximando empezó a volar hacia la cima del pilar pero los Linternas Rojas se detuvieron y el Fantasma de la Ópera le dijo a alguien que se quedó en el interior del pilar:

"Razer, tú cuida el artefacto y si atacan, haz tu trabajo" _Genial, ahora tengo que pelear con un tal Razer_. Cuando los Linternas Rojas se fueron me preparé para el combate y volé hacia la ventana del pilar y cuando llegué apunté con mis guantes amplificadores al Linterna Roja que estaba ahí, cuando se dio vuelta vi que era el mismo Linterna Roja que casi me ahoga.

"¿Tú?" Pregunté y torpemente bajé un poco mis guantes, bajando la guardia _Con que su nombre es Razer _"Oye, no quiero pelear"

"Qué lástima, porque yo sí" Dijo antes de lanzarme un látigo de energía roja que logré esquivar. Empecé a volar en el interior del pilar lanzándola mis ráfagas a la vez que él me lanzaba los rayos de energía roja, traté de razonar con él diciéndole mientras me escondía detrás del dispositivo que haría estallar esta roca.

"¡No tienes que hacer esto!"

"Ya te lo dije ¡No tengo otra opción!" Me contestó cuando me encontró y volé de vuelta hacia afuera y siguió lanzándome sus rayos, volé hacia la parte inferior mirando hacia arriba y lanzándole dos ráfagas que logró esquivar _Definitivamente este no es mi día,_ estuvo a punto de volverme a disparar cuando escuchó algo en el interior del pilar y volvió a entrar. Unos segundos de confusión invadieron mi cabeza, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi al esférico Linterna Roja tratando de huir, subí a la cima del pilar y volé por la parte de atrás y me detuve justo frente a la bola de ping pong y le dije:

"¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, empezó a dispararme y mientras evitaba sus disparos volando a la parte inferior me gritaba:

"¡Yo soy Zallius Zox y ningún Linterna Verde es rival para mí!" Me volví a enfrentarme cara a cara y le grité:

"¡Yo no soy un Linterna Verde!" Cargué mis guantes hasta más de lo máximo, ambos guantes se pusieron casi negros de toda la energía que habían amplificado, le lancé ambas ráfagas a ese Zox provocando que saliera volando "¡Woohoo!" Celebré levantando los brazos "¡Estás Ping pong fuera!" Escuché unos gritos provenientes del interior del pilar y fui a investigar, antes de que me acercara a la ventana me topé con Razer, ambos nos detuvimos antes de que nos chocáramos y me dijo:

"Siguen vivos, por ahora, no creas que los maté"

"Nunca lo creí" Le respondí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y antes de que me dijera otra cosa volé al interior del pilar y me encontré a Kilowog que le decía a Rev con una mano en su hombro:

"Fue un honor" Cuando voló hacia mí me dijo: "Despídete rápido niña" Y con eso salió volando _Espera ¿Despedirme? _Al mirarlo a Rev me di cuenta de que con una construcción estaba evitando que se activara la bomba.

"No" Dije casi susurrando y con los ojos llorosos, me acerqué a Rev y le di un abrazo con cuidado "Lo lamento" Le dije al romper el abrazo.

"No lo lamentes, fue un honor luchar a tu lado, solo diles a mi familia que las amo" Asentí levemente y lo último que le dije fue:

"Voy a extrañarte Sheer" Al salir del pilar volé lo más rápido que pude hacia el espacio, pero no fui lo suficientemente veloz porque cuando el planeta explotó yo aún estaba cerca de la atmósfera del planeta. La explosión y los escombros que se disparaban como si fueran balas me alcanzaron y algo muy raro pasó. Quedé inconsciente, pero aún sentía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, trataba de despertar pero no podía, era como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba aunque estuviera dormida. Sentí como me arrastraba la explosión, creí que moriría, pero luego dejé de sentir la explosión pero la seguía escuchando, cómo si alguien hubiera hecho una burbuja a mí alrededor, pocos segundos después sentí que estaba en los brazos de alguien que lentamente me dejaba en un lugar sólido. Después eso pude recuperar un poco la conciencia, traté de abrir los ojos pero solo pude ver a alguien que me daba la espalda y se alejaba, estaba tan débil que perdí la poca conciencia que había recuperado y me desmayé por completo.

SUEÑO

Me desperté en el asiento trasero del auto otra vez, pero esta vez el auto estaba volcado hacia abajo al igual que yo, las ventanas rotas y todo el auto abollado, lo único que no me impedía caerme sobre los vidrios puntiagudos era el cinturón de seguridad que tato insistían mis padres que me lo pusiera _Oh no, mis padres _Miré hacia adelante y vi que mis padres estaban volcados hacia abajo al igual que yo.

"¿Mami?" Pregunté débil y nadie me respondió "¿Papi?" Tampoco hubo respuesta, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en lo peor, logré liberarme del cinturón de seguridad y caí sobre los vidrios, di un leve gemido cuando la voz que escuché fue música para mis oídos.

"¿Hope?" Preguntó mi madre tratando de mirar hacia mí.

"Mami" Dije aliviada y con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, pero luego mi mamá miró hacia afuera y algo la perturbó y trató de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad que estaba trabado.

"¡Hope sal de aquí ahora!" Ella me gritó, no entendía por qué, es que mi madre nunca antes me había gritado de tal manera. Miré hacia la ventana de adelante y vi que un camino de gasolina estaba guiando un fuego justo hacia el motor de nuestro auto.

"¡Sal de aquí estaremos bien!" Me gritó mi padre que logró despertarse, les hice caso pero antes de que lograra salir el ruido de un auto me detuvo, miré hacia atrás y vi que otro auto que estaba perdiendo el control se dirigía justo hacia nosotros.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Me desperté repentinamente y noté que seguía en el espacio tumbada encima de un asteroide gigante, me sujeté la cabeza con la mano y traté de recordar lo que estaba pasando_ Un segundo, ¡Sheer, Kilowog, Hal, el planeta, LA BOMBA! _ Me levanté y volé por cualquier parte para encontrar a cualquiera que siguiera vivo. A lo lejos vi a dos personas peleando observé con más atención y noté que Hal le estaba dando una paliza a Razer.

"Al menos no es Kilowog el que le está pateando el trasero" Me dije a mi misma para tratar de consolarme un poco _Genial esto de la auto consolación no funciona. _Volé hacia ellos y al llegar Hal le había quitado el anillo a Razer con una garra y mientras la energía roja salía de su cuerpo él daba un grito fuerte de dolor y cuando terminó el espectáculo de luces quedó inconsciente. Hal hizo una burbuja alrededor de él.

"Hal" Dije, se dio vuelta y al verme abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Hope, estás bien!" Vino y me abrazó con su brazo libre, yo le devolví el abrazo. Ok lo admito para mi Hal es cómo el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, considerando su mentalidad diría que la mayor soy yo "¿Dónde estabas?" Me preguntó al romper el abrazo.

"La verdad, fue algo sumamente raro, verás yo…" Estaba a punto de explicarle cómo de milagro sobreviví a la explosión y sobre mi misterioso salvador, Kilowog apareció con la construcción de un domo gigante en el que estaban todos los aldeanos.

"¿Vas a ayudarme o dejarás que haga todo el trabajo?" Le preguntó el Bolovaxian.

"¡Kilowog!" Dijo Hal feliz de ver a su mejor amigo con vida.

"¡Hola grandote!" Le dije yo también igual de feliz.

"Salvé a la mayoría de los ciudadanos pero tengo poca energía"

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar" Dijo la voz robótica de la Inteligencia Artificial que se acercaba a la escena lanzando un rayo de energía verde desde la esfera hacia el domo. Luego Kilowog miró lo miró a Razer en la burbuja.

"¿Qué está haciendo él en esa burbuja?" Preguntó con voz amenazante.

"No te preocupes por él, nunca estuve tan feliz de verlos y a ti Aya" Dijo Hal

"Gracias" Contestó simplemente nuestra amiga artificial.

"¿Qué hay de Rev? ¿Lo logró?" Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un anillo de Linterna Verde pasó frente a nosotros y se dirigía a quién sabe dónde, hubo una pausa silenciosa hasta que decidimos buscar un nuevo planeta para los aldeanos y por el momento metimos a Razer en la celda del Interceptor.

SALTO DE PÁGINA

Encontramos un planeta aparentemente deshabitado en el que los aldeanos pudieran vivir. Me dirigí hacia Biata que sostenía a Amala en sus brazos y le dije:

"Él tuvo que hacerlo, no solo porque era un Linterna Verde y era su obligación, sino porque las amaba y quería que ambas estuvieran a salvo, por las personas que ama uno hace lo que sea" La última parte la dije mirando a la nueva colonia con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Alguna vez tuviste que hacer algo así?" Me preguntó Biata, yo de la sorpresa abrí los ojos y pensaba en una respuesta.

"En realidad…..eh…si" Tartamudeé.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"No lo logré, creí que podría, pero… del dicho al hecho siempre hay algo en el medio. Y es hasta el día de hoy que me atormento por eso" Dije con la cabeza medio baja "También hay cosas que no me lo dejan olvidar" Dije tocándome la parte inferior derecha del torso.

"Supongo que no te gusta mucho hablar de eso"

"Y supones bien" Luego de eso nos unimos a Hal y a Kilowog que estaban al pie de la rampa del Interceptor.

"Espero que todos sepan el sacrificio que hizo Sheer" Dijo Kilowog.

"Lo saben, los ancianos nombrarán al nuevo planeta en su honor" Dijo Biata. Hal puso su mano debajo del mentón de Amala levantando su cabeza a la altura de los ojos.

"Tu papá era muy valiente, nos salvó a todos"

"Aun así ¿Puedo extrañarlo?" Me tapé la boca y traté de contener las lágrimas por el comentario de la niña, _Dios esa pobre niña pasó lo mismo que yo._

"Si, igual que todos" Le contestó Hal frotándole la cabeza, Amala abrazó a su madre que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la nueva colonia.

"Sabes, Sheer realmente nos salvó a todos" Empezó a decir Kilowog "Me preguntó _¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a tu planeta? _Y fue cuando lo entendí, salvaría a mi pueblo"

"Al menos tú si lo entendiste" Dijo Hal antes de que comenzara a subir por la rampa mientras yo iba detrás de él "Espero que tú nunca tengas que entrar en una ocasión similar a esa Hope" Me dijo Hal mirándome de reojo mientras entrábamos a la sala de control. Me senté en uno de los asientos de adelante y vi que ya estábamos fuera del planeta y mirando hacia el espacio le contesté a Hal:

"Lo dijiste tarde" Dije sin pensar _Ay no ¿Qué dije? Por favor no preguntes por favor no preguntes_. Antes de me preguntara a qué me refería Aya dijo:

"Sistema de enfriamiento en funciones, continuando reparaciones" _¡Te adoro amiga! _ Y en ese momento Kilowog entra a la sala y le pregunta a Hal.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sigue?"

"Ahora buscaremos a los Linternas Rojas"

"Exactamente ¿Cómo piensas detener a quién sabe cuántos Linternas Rojas con solo 2 de nosotros y una súper heroína de la Tierra?"

"Tiene razón somos 3 contra Grotz sabe cuántos" Dije también mirándolo a Hal, _No llevo ni tres días en el espacio y ya digo Grotz._

"Son muy buenas preguntas chicos" Decía Hal y dijo al pararse: "Pero tengo una mejor, ¿Qué hacemos con el que capturamos?" Los dos miraron hacia atrás y no había que ser un genio para saber a quién estaban observando, me levanté del asiento y me coloqué a la izquierda de Hal mirando al Linterna Roja prisionero en la celda, la peor parte era que nos estaba mirando y que con la mirada nos estaba diciendo "Voy a matarlos" Me hizo recordar un poco al lado malo de mi "buen" amigo Batman, pero yo aún tenía algunas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejaban en paz y fue cuando se me ocurrió una de mis locas ideas.

**N/A: Ok de seguro se estarán preguntando porqué puse algo completamente distinto al pasado de Hope en el prólogo, bueno mi excusa es que aquí nuestra querida amiga Hope Estefano me engañó por completo.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué me engañaste?**

**Hope: Tenía que hacerlo si te decía mi verdadero pasado y ya todos lo sabían con solo leer el prólogo no habría caso que leyeran el resto de la historia si ya lo saben.**

**Yo: Bueno..eso…eso…eso es una muy buena razón.**

**Hope: Ya lo sé.**

**Yo: (Bufido) Bien, si lo que está en el prólogo no es verdad ¿Cuál es realmente tu pasado?**

**Hope: Todo a su tiempo, tú ocúpate de escribir tu historia mientras que yo te cuento la mía.**

**Yo: (Suspiro) Esta bien.**

**Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Am What I Decided

Capítulo 5: Soy lo que decidí

Entré a mi habitación y lo vi a Silver en su estado normal durmiendo sobre la mesa que estaba contra la pared, solo por esta vez decidí dejarlo dormir porque a mí también me estaba ganando el sueño. Guardé todo lo que había dejado encima de mi cama adentro de la mochila y la dejé al pie de la cama, al acostarme en una fracción de segundo me quedé dormida, fue una mala idea porque desde hace 5 años que tengo pesadillas casi frecuentemente pero nunca me afectaron tanto porque patrullo casi toda la noche y hay veces que ni siquiera duermo, podría decirse que ya me acostumbré a no dormir.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((HORAS MÁS TARDE/ PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope seguía dormida pero estaba deseando despertarse, daba vueltas por toda la cama, gemía y sudaba mucho. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y los gemidos estuvieron cerca de convertirse en gritos, Hal y Kilowog la hubieran escuchado si no fuera por Silverferret que se despertó a causa de Hope, la miró asustado así que bajó de la mesa y se subió a la cama de Hope.

"Hope despierta, es solo una pesadilla" Le decía el hurón "¡Hope!" La chica aún no lograba despertarse "Más te vale que no me golpees por esto" Dijo el hurón al ver que no Hope no despertaba, bajó de la cama, se transformó, agarró una parte del uniforme de Hope de la boca, tiró de ella y la lanzó al suelo, al tocar el piso Hope se despertó de repente y le dio la peor mirada que pudo a Silver.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PUNTO DE VISTA DE HOPE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me desperté sobresaltada y noté que me estaba hiperventilando, también noté que estaba en el suelo y que estaba toda sudada miré a mi izquierda y lo vi a Silver transformado y que me estaba mirando con preocupación, le di la peor mirada de muerte que pude.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le pregunté enojada y él me contestó mientras volvía a ser un hurón normal.

"Lamento haber tenido que despertarte de tu horrible pesadilla" Me contestó sarcásticamente.

"¿Otra vez?" Le pregunté suavizando la expresión y controlando mi respiración.

"Si, Hope sabes que las pesadillas no cesarán hasta que le digas a alguien tu pasado" Me levanté del suelo y me senté en la cama mirando a mi amigo.

"No puedo, si alguien se entera de lo que pasé y de lo que hice, ya no confiarían en mí"

"¡Por favor Hope! Aunque sea díselo a Hal o a Zack"

"Silver, es mi decisión y te guste o no la tendrás que aceptar" Apenas terminé mi frase salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de estar, me senté en el asiento que le daba la espalda al pasillo de las habitaciones y de la frustración puse mis brazos arriba de la mesa y mi cara entre ellas _Esto es una porquería ni siquiera puedo dormir por ese estúpido recuerdo._

"Entonces ya somos dos" Dijo una voz a mi izquierda, levanté la cabeza y vi que era Razer que me lo dijo desde la celda en la misma posición que estaba desde la última vez que lo vi hace más de 4 horas.

"¿Lo dije o lo pensé?"

"Lo dijiste"

"Oh, lo único que me hace no decírselo a nadie es el hecho de pensar de que el pasado es historia"

"¿Y tú te lo crees?" Lo miré y con tristeza dije:

"No" Fue entonces cuando pensé hacer algo que iba a esperar un poco más para hacerlo, pero _¿Ya qué? _Me levanté dirigiéndome a la celda y me arrodillé frente a Razer "Pensaba hacer esto cuando todos estén despiertos, pero tengo que hacer algo para no quedarme dormida"

"Adivinaré, vas a interrogarme"

"No, voy a preguntarte que es diferente" Inhalé profundamente y al exhalar le pregunté: "¿Cuáles son los planes de Atrocitus?"

"Preferiría pudrirme en una celda primero antes de ayudar a Linternas Verdes"

"No sé por qué me lo dices si yo no soy un Linterna Verde" En ese momento abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo "Si no vas a decirme nada sobre Atrocitus, aunque sea dime por qué no me mataste cuándo tuviste la oportunidad, si según tú no tenías otra opción ¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿O me dirás que tus órdenes eran dejarme un moretón en el cuello?" La última pregunta fue capciosa.

"Parece que mucho daño no te hizo" Fue lo único que dijo, me pasé la mano por el cuello quitando el rubor que tenía, cuando lo hice sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Parece que quieres tratar de evadir mi pregunta, así que contesta" Dije severamente "Vamos, me la debes"

"¿Por qué yo he de deberte algo a ti?"

"El color púrpura en mi cuello no es parte de mi traje, además Hal y Kilowog no lo saben" Su expresión pasó de ser una mirada de muerte a una mirada curiosa.

"¿No se los dijiste?"

"Ni se los diré, mira yo siempre hago algo por dos razones: La general y la personal. La general en este caso fue que si se los decía, Kilowog te hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo dos veces aunque el código de honor de los Linternas Verdes le impida matar. Y la personal fue que, yo creo que lo hiciste contra tu voluntad y porque estabas tratando de demostrar algo" En mi última frase su expresión fue como si estuviera diciendo _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ "Y lo sé porque he tenido esa expresión antes, sé que no querías hacerme daño, sé que no querías destruir ese planeta. Pero lo hiciste porque te obligaron, sé que si no te hubieran obligado no lo habrías hecho, porque no eres malo" Se quedó pensando unos segundos y después me dijo:

"Eres valiente al venir a interrogarme sin que nadie lo sepa, podría asesinarte tan rápido que no te daría ni tiempo de gritar"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" _¡_Ja_! Te arruine la amenaza. _Luego de unos minutos de silencio me dijo:

"Porque no eres un Linterna Verde, aunque creo que podrías ser uno" Me entristecí un poco por ese comentario porque:

"No puedo ser un Linterna Verde" Su expresión volvió a ser curiosa, pero antes de que me pudiera preguntar a lo que me refería cambié de tema "Esto no tiene sentido, es obvio que no me responderás y es obvio que no me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual no me ahorcaste, así que, buenas noches" Me levanté y empecé a dirigirme hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones pero me detuve en seco cuando lo escuché a Razer decirme:

"Me recordaste a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo, si siguiera viva tendría tu edad" Me di vuelta y le dije:

"Créeme, entiendo tu dolor"

"Nadie entiende mi dolor" Dijo con enojo pero dije con más enojo aún:

"No te creas el único con problemas" Me dio una mirada de sorpresa y yo sin decir nada más me adentré en el pasillo entrando a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y dije en voz alta: "Aya, no les digas a Hal y a Kilowog de lo que acaba de pasar"

"Entendido Hope" Dijo la voz de la Inteligencia Artificial, agarré mi mochila y saqué mi reproductor de Mp3, me puse los auriculares y puse la música a todo lo que da, es una técnica que hago a veces para poder dormir un poco, me concentro en la música y evito que tenga pesadillas, aunque no pueda dormir mucho es un inicio. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo vi a Silver dormido a mi lado, di un leve suspiro y cerré los ojos.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AL DÍA SIGUIENTE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mi intento de dormir fue un fracaso, creo que alcancé a dormir unas 4 horas máximo. El que no tuvo problemas para dormir fue Silver, ese hurón puede dormir aunque le pase un tren por encima y ni siquiera se daría cuenta, en fin, estaba en la sala de control sentada en uno de los asientos de adelante leyendo mi libro de Van Helsing mientras que Hal estaba en el panel principal y Silver se quedó en mí habitación haciendo Grotz sabe qué. Ok está bien aparte de mi libro mágico que llevo siempre conmigo, mi libro de Van Helsing es el que más leo, básicamente lo leo todos los días. Mi lectura fue interrumpida cuando Kilowog entró a la sala de control diciendo:

"Ese asesino no ha dicho ni una palabra" Sin dejar de leer mi libro dije:

"Razer"

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó el Bolovaxiano.

"Su nombre es Razer" Aclaré.

"Siempre dices que hay que llamar a las personas por cómo se lo merecen y ese tipo es un asesino" Dirigí la mirada hacia el grandote que estaba al lado de Hal.

"No es un asesino, te lo puedo asegurar" Hal me miró detalladamente y yo le di una mirada confusa: "¿Qué?" No me respondió solo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí_ No no no, no hay forma de que se haya dado cuenta._ Se acercó a mí y levantó mi mentón, fue cuando recordé lo de anoche_ Ay no, olvidé colocarme rubor otra vez_ eso significa que Hal pudo ver todo el hematoma que me rodeaba todo el cuello.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Me preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Parecen" Decía Kilowog detrás de Hal mirándome detalladamente también "Marcas de manos"

"Hope ¿Te estrangularon?" No dije nada pero debí hacer algo que hizo que Kilowog se diera cuenta de lo que me pasó.

"¿Conque no es un asesino? ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó sarcásticamente completamente furioso, apenas terminó su frase se dirigió con una mirada fulminante hacia la sala de estar. Hal me soltó el mentón y seguimos a Kilowog con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta.

"Hal…" Empecé a decir sin poder reaccionar demasiado.

"Lo sé" Dijo Hal sabiendo lo que iba a decir, nos miramos un segundo y luego salimos corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde lo encontramos al Bolovaxiano furioso sujetando a Razer de prepo contra la pared de la celda gritándole:

"¡¿No te bastaba con matar Linternas Verdes y tenías que casi haber asesinado a una niña?!" Nos acercamos a Kilowog y tratamos de apartarlo de Razer.

"¡Kilowog basta!" Le gritó Hal Tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás mientras que yo le sostenía el brazo izquierdo y tiraba hacia atrás en un intento fallido de que lo soltara.

"Lo siento amigo" Dije antes de colocarme justo en el medio de ellos dos y cargué mis guantes amplificadores hasta que como la vez anterior, hasta que se pusieron casi negros, al lanzarle ambas ráfagas a Kilowog el grandulón voló hasta chocarse contra la otra pared. "Muerto no nos sirve de nada" Empecé a decir cuando empezó a levantarse "Él no es malo"

"¡Casi te mata!" Me lo dijo como si no lo supiera.

"Pero no lo hizo" Al decir eso se quedó mudo y le dio una última mirada fulminante a Razer antes de volver a la sala de control. En ese momento di el suspiro más grande de mi vida.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Me preguntó Hal a mi lado severamente.

"¡Estaba tratando de evitar eso!" Grité apuntando a la puerta que da a la sala de control. Se me quedó mirando de brazos cruzados, rodé los ojos y entré a la sala de control sentándome en mi asiento de adelante apoyando el codo en el panel de control para sujetar mi cabeza con la mano mirando al espacio. Después de unos minutos sentí una enorme mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi que era Kilowog que me miraba con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Lamento haberte gritado Hope"

"Está bien, lamento no habérselos dicho" Me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, Hal entró a la sala y se acercó a mi preguntando:

"¿No tendrás problemas para hablar?"

"De hecho….." Parece que Hal ya sabía lo que iba a decir porque se me adelantó y dijo:

"Oh no"

"Solo por un tiempo" Dije para suavizar.

"Si no podrás hablar entonces te quedarás en la nave en misiones de alto riesgo" Me paré gritando:

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que escuchaste, hasta que te recuperes te quedarás en la nave"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Ya lo hice, tus poderes de hacer realidad lo que dices son lo que te convierten en Inkheart y sin ellos…."

"¿Qué? ¿Soy inútil?" Lo interrumpí.

"No. Solo que eres más vulnerable y eres la tripulante más joven de aquí y no quiero que nada malo te pase" Abrí los ojos ante lo último que dijo, pero en ese momento no le di una mucha importancia.

"Uno de los contras de ser una súper heroína es que siempre algo malo me pasa, pero si no me pasa nunca algo malo significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Y eso te lo tienes que meter en tu cabeza" Me miró un segundo a los ojos hasta que me dijo:

"Pensaré en esta conversación"

"Bien" Dije simplemente y me alejé de ahí dirigiéndome a la sala de estar, pero antes de que no se cerrara la puerta detrás de mí escuché a Kilowog que le decía a Hal:

"Esa chica es igual a ti en muchos sentidos" Dí una leve risa y luego me acerqué a Razer que estaba parado cerca de la barrera de energía observándome "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien pero debiste dejar que me matara"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo merezco" Rodé los ojos y le dije:

"La culpa en tu interior será lo que te matará primero, a veces hacer un bien te libera de la culpa" Solo se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, yo me dirigí a mi habitación para darle tiempo para pensar.

**N/A: Lamento el retraso es que recién ayer volví de mis vacaciones y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir sobre todo ahora que estoy haciendo una nueva historia sobre "El Origen de Los Guardianes" la historia se llama "Las Hermanas Element" si quieren pueden echarle un vistazo. Volviendo a este capítulo, parece que a Hope su misterioso pasado ahora ni siquiera la deja dormir ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ella decida decirles a los demás? Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	7. Chapter 6: Razer s Edge First Part

**N/A: Bien, está es la primera parte de "Presos" espero que les guste. Por cierto quería decirles que ahora tengo una cuenta en "Tumblr" mi nombre es el mismo así que si quieren mirar mi perfil está bien.**

**Fernanda, WarriorPrincess: Agradezco tanto que te guste mi historia porque parece que solo tú la lees ya que eres mi único comentario, no sé porque siempre las historias que son escritas en español por más que sean buenas nadie las lee, por eso te agradezco que te guste tanto la historia.**

Capítulo 5: Presos/Primera Parte

Ya pasó día y medio desde que Hal y Kilowog se enteraron de que Razer casi me ahorca, y hablando de eso, el dolor de mi cuello se está volviendo insoportable, ya no puedo tragar y ya no puedo respirar normalmente, lo único bueno es que todavía no he tenido problemas para hablar. Pero el que sí está teniendo problemas es Kilowog al intentar interrogar a Razer quien no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde la segunda y última vez que hablé con él.

"¿Por qué lo puede interrogar Kilowog pero no yo?" Le pregunté a Hal quien estaba en el panel principal mientras que yo estoy a su izquierda. Permítanme explicarles lo que está pasando, Kilowog está en otro intento fallido de interrogar a Razer y Hal ni siquiera me permite estar presente cuando eso pasa y en este momento estoy tratando de convencerlo de que por lo menos me deje hablar con él.

"Porque tú ya hablaste con él hace dos días" _¿Cómo lo…?_

"Traidora" Le dije a la esfera de Inteligencia Artificial que estaba en el panel.

"Desde que se enteraron de tu herida en tu caja de voz el Linterna Verde Hal Jordan me ordenó reportarle todas tus acciones" Dijo Aya.

"Esa es una manera sutil de decir _Adiós confianza"_ Le dije a Hal de brazos cruzados.

"No, es una manera sutil de decir_: No vuelvas a ocultarnos nada_ ¿Entendido?" Tenía tantas ganas de decir _No_ pero si no quería generar más problemas de los que ya tenía no tuve más alternativa que decir:

"Ok. ¿Solo por eso no dejaras que hable con él?"

"Por eso y porque está claro que puede hacerte daño con o sin su anillo" Me contestó cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de estar, yo iba a protestar pero nuestra atención se volvió a Kilowog quién golpeó a Razer contra la pared manteniéndolo a un metro por lo menos del suelo gritándole:

"¡Contéstame!"

"Parece que él no es el único" Dije en el momento en el que Hal entró a la celda de Razer y le dijo a Kilowog:

"Calma Kilowog, la nave es alquilada ¿Recuerdas?" Kilowog en respuesta soltó a Razer dejándolo caer y sin más salió de la celda y se dirigió a la sala de control. Yo me quedé en la sala de estar para escuchar qué era lo que Hal le iba a decir a Razer.

"Los Linternas Rojas te abandonaron Razer, creo que eso amerita venganza, ayúdanos, dinos lo que sabes" Razer solo dijo aún sentado en el suelo.

"Odio a los Linternas Rojas por lo que me hicieron, pero no por eso me agradan los Linternas Verdes, solo significa que tengo más personas que odiar" _Grotz, alguien necesita un par de clases de manejo de la ira_. Y con eso Hal volvió a entrar a la sala de control, parece que se olvidó que yo estaba ahí porque ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia mí, aproveché la oportunidad y empecé a caminar en puntillas de pie hacia la celda porque la puerta a la sala de control seguía abierta, pero apenas di unos pasos.

"Que ni se te ocurra" Dijo Hal sentado en el panel principal _Este hombre debe tener ojos en la espalda, ni siquiera se dio vuelta._ Di un gruñido y me dirigí a la sala de control.

"Llamada entrante de Los Guardianes: Sayd, Ganthec y Appa Ali Apsa" Dijo Aya cuando me senté en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Hal.

))))))))))) UNOS MOMENTOS DE DISCUCIÓN SOBRE EL MANDO DEL INTERCEPTOR DESPUÉS ((((((((((((((

"Hal Jordan robó el Interceptor" Decía Appa _Si si si esa parte ya la sabemos _"¿Y ahora lo vas a premiar dándole el mando del Interceptor?" Le preguntó a Ganthec, _Hace una hora lo está diciendo ¿Qué parte no entiende?_

"Appa no tenemos opción, son nuestra única línea de defensa en la frontera, además a esta distancia no hay mucho que podamos hacer para castigar a Hal Jordan" _Además ya estamos atrapados en la Frontera con una armada de Linternas Rojas en nuestro trasero ¿Qué castigo podría ser peor que eso?_

"Entonces está decidido, la tripulación del Interceptor tiene la tarea de recopilar datos sobre la amenaza de los Linternas Rojas y tomar acciones razonables para frenar su avance" Dijo Sayd _¿Le están pidiendo a Hal que sea razonable? _

"Voy a aceptar esta decisión, pero no lo haré de buena gana" _¿Existe algo que haga de buena gana? _"Ahora, ¿Qué hay del anillo del Linterna Roja?"

"Está seguro en una caja de éxtasis" Dijo Kilowog al presionar un botón para revelar el anillo flotando en una caja con una luz verde.

"Si" Decía Hal "El anillo no ocupa mucho espacio, pero por desgracia Razer sí. ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos con él?" _Yo no seré Einstein, pero creo que debe estar en prisión._

"Hasta tú sabes qué hacer Hal Jordan, debe estar en una celda" Dijo Appa y la conexión se cortó.

"¿Alguna orden?" Le preguntó Kilowog a Hal.

"Si, búscame una prisión, no es como si pudiéramos dejar a Razer en cualquier celda"

"Los Linternas Fronterizos tienen penitenciarias privatizadas" Decía Aya "Puedo generar una lista detallada….."

"No será necesario Aya" La interrumpió Hal "Solo busca algo cerca"

"Pero nada agradable" Dijo nuestro amigo el Bolovaxiano.

"¿Qué tipo de prisión es agradable?" Pregunté.

"Creo que la prisión Iron Highs" Me dijo Hal.

"¿Por qué? Flecha Verde mete a casi todos los villanos de Ciudad Estrella ahí"

"Si pero siempre logran sobornar a los guardias de seguridad para que les consigan una mejor celda"

"¿Quién ese tal Flecha Verde?" Nos preguntó Kilowog que nos estaba mirando con una mirada confusa. Para responderle lo miré a Hal y el al instante entendió mi expresión, Hal me hizo con su anillo todo un equipo de arquería cuando me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia Kilowog.

"Un tipo que sabe hacer muy bien esto" La última parte la dije colocándome rápidamente en la posición para lanzar una de las flechas "Flecha Verde podría darle al ojo de Atrocitus con solo una flecha a una distancia de más de 100 metros" Cuando lo miré a Kilowog me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Me preguntó cuándo Hal hizo desaparecer el equipo de arquería.

"No, tendría que estar naufragando en una isla por cinco años para eso" Ya se lo deben estar preguntando, sí, yo sé quién es Flecha Verde, pero le prometí a Oliver no decir nada. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando Aya dijo:

"Los sensores han detectado una prisión llamada Roca Grimm. Tiempo aproximado de llegada: 5 minutos"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Al llegar a la prisión miré hacia afuera para ver cómo era y lo que pude ver era un gigantesco asteroide siendo iluminados por varias luces.

"Hal Jordan Sector 2814 del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes solicitamos permiso para aterrizar"

"Solicitud aceptada abriendo puertas" Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea. Aterrizamos en el interior de la prisión. Al salir Kilowog tenía esposado a Razer con unas esposas que hizo con el anillo, al bajar de la rampa yo estaba detrás de Hal a la izquierda de Razer.

"Aya de verdad te tomó la palabra sobre _Nada agradable_" Dijo Hal.

"No está tan mal" Dijo Kilowog.

"¿Es broma? Este lugar es escalofriante, es como si el miedo irradiara por las paredes" Cuando dijo eso algo me vino a la cabeza, una teoría nada más pero me quedé pensando en eso mientras que Hal seguía hablando con Kilowog.

"Es posible" Susurré al darme cuenta que lo que creía era posible.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó el Linterna Roja cuando nos detuvimos.

"Quiero decir que…." Pero fui interrumpida cuando ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia dos arañas del tamaño de un hombre con unas lanzas que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

"Vaya vaya vaya Linternas Verdes" Dijo una araña que se asomaba entre las que tenían lanzas pero este tenía una especie de túnica verde y amarilla "Hace mucho tiempo que no recibíamos un prisionero de nuestros colegas de la justicia"

"Supongo que eres el director"

"Soy Miglom, opero esta prisión en nombre del Gremio Arácnido" Luego la araña que parecía salida de la película _Aracnofobia _lo miró a Razer y dijo: "Parecen que tienen algo para mí"

"Este bueno para nada es Razer" Decía Kilowog "Tenemos evidencia documentada de que sus crímenes contra los…"

"No tengo ninguna duda de que es culpable" Empezó a decir Miglom colocándose detrás de Razer "Nadie nunca ha escapado de esta prisión, es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, pero estoy aún más orgulloso de nuestro programa de rehabilitación, descubrirán que casi el %100 de nuestros invitados casi nunca vuelven a una vida de crimen"

"Me convenciste" Dijo Kilowog al desaparecer las esposas de Razer y lanzarlo a los brazos de la araña gigante "Miglom oficialmente te encomendamos la custodia de Razer"

"Un Linterna Roja menos" Dijo Hal.

"Pero aún quedan muchos" Continuó Kilowog mientras nos volvíamos al Interceptor, antes de entrar Hal le dio una última mirada a las arañas, volvió a avanzar hacia el Interceptor y ya adentro le dije:

"Esa prisión me da mala espina"

"A mí también"

"¿No deberíamos investigar?"

"No lo sé, por el momento enfoquémonos en la amenaza de los Linternas Rojas" Fue lo último que dijo antes de los dos entráramos a la sala de control. Miré por la ventana y noté que ya estábamos de vuelta en el espacio, salí de la sala de control para entrar en mi habitación y buscar a Silver que estaba sentado en mi cama.

"¿Vienes?" Le pregunté colocándole mi brazo para que se subiera a mi hombro.

"Claro" Me respondió mientras corría por mi brazo, cuando íbamos de vuelta a la sala de control Silver me preguntó: "Oye cuando me contaste que alguien te salvó de la explosión del planeta de Sheer ¿Sabes quién fue?"

"No tengo idea, pero creo saber quién fue"

"¿Quién?" Estaba a punto de responderle pero Hal y Kilowog salieron a toda prisa de la sala de control.

"Oigan ¿Adónde van?" Les pregunté, Kilowog se detuvo y me dijo:

"Hay un polizón en el techo de la nave ¿Nos acompañas?"

"Nunca me pierdo la acción" Dije alegremente y fui corriendo detrás de Kilowog. Volé a estribor y dejé a Silver en el techo del Interceptor dónde se transformó en la bestia gigante.

"Tú investiga el resto de la nave yo me encargo del techo" Me dijo el hurón, yo asentí y volé a la parte inferior de la nave dónde vi al polizón y lo seguí hasta el techo del Interceptor, estaba tan enfocada en seguir a esa cosa que pero lo perdí de vista cuando Hal, Kilowog y yo nos chocamos. Creo que por un momento vi estrellas y no las del espacio. Los tres nos levantamos frotándonos las cabezas.

"¡Oigan no me estorben!" Grité.

"¿Por qué me estorbas?" Gritó Kilowog.

"Lo estamos haciendo mal" Empezó a decir Hal "Sea lo que sea es inteligente, nos observa y da un paso delante de nosotros"

"¿Por qué nos gritas?" Volvió a gritar Kilowog.

"¿Por qué están gritando todos?" Dijo Silver al acercarse a mí.

"Para distraerlo y poder hacer esto" Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Hal enlazó a la criatura con una construcción y la acercó, él trató de agarrarlo pero la criatura se envolvió en el brazo de Hal. Kilowog tomó un extremo de la criatura y Hal el otro extremo y empezaron a jalar por lados opuestos, la criatura empezó a gritar y ambos la soltaron. Para la desgracia de un amigo mío la criatura se envolvió en la cara de Silverferret y este empezó a sacudir la cabeza para que esa cosa se saliera. Hal lo volvió a tomar y cuando la cosa volvió a envolverse en su brazo Kilowog hizo una caja alrededor de la criatura para que no vuelva a escaparse y Hal deslizó su brazo fuera de la caja.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Silver que estaba recuperando el aliento.

"Eso me recordó mucho a la película _Alien" _Me reí entre dientes y ambos nos volvimos a la criatura que empezó a mirarnos completamente asustado. Esa cosa tenía cuatro tentáculos como brazos y piernas, un solo ojo gigantesco y un diente que parecía filoso que sobresalía de arriba hacia debajo de su boca.

"Con la forma de pulpo desfigurado y todo" Le dije a Silver.

**N/A: Ok este no será mi mejor capítulo pero es algo, comenten hagan sus preguntas y todo lo que se les ocurra. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	8. Chapter 7: Razer s Edge Second Part

**N/A: Ok, ya está publicado en mi perfil el link de mi perfil de tumblr, también quería decirles que mi tía está embarazada ¡Estoy muerta de la emoción voy a tener un nuevo primo! Obviamente cuando el bebé nazca con mi hermano lo vamos a pasar a lado oscuro MWAHAHAHAHA! Lo vamos a hacer fanático de la DC Comics y tal vez de la Marvel.**

**Fernanda WarriorPrincess: Gracias de verdad por todo tu apoyo y quería decirte que estoy leyendo tu historia "Temperance Renaldi: La Princesa Mestiza" Y es muy buena, te felicito.**

**Megan 111: Ok trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Como dije antes Fernanda WarriorPrincess tiene una historia que se llama "Temperance Renaldi: La Princesa Mestiza" Así que les aconsejo a los que leen mi historia que si quieren lean la de ella es muy buena la historia. Bueno los dejo con la segunda parte de "Presos"**

Capítulo 7: Presos/Segunda Parte

Llevamos al pulpo a la celda dónde estaba Razer y Hal empezó a decir:

"Ok empieza a hablar gusano, a Kilowog le encantan los mariscos y tiene un gran apetito" El calamar infectado con radioactividad se asustó cuando Hal dijo eso mientras que Kilowog le dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kilowog.

"Es un método de interrogación en la Tierra, policía bueno, policía con hambre"

"En Nueva York es policía malo y Inkheart" Dije severamente, el calamar empezó a decir con una voz que me hizo recordar al Guasón.

"Goggan no volverá, no puedo volver. ¡Destrúyanme pero no me lleven a la roca oscura! Para vivir ese infierno"

"Genial, dientón y loco" Dijo Kilowog de brazos cruzados.

"Escapaste de la prisión del Gremio Arácnido" Hal concluyó.

"Si, con esto" Contestó Goggan apuntándose el diente "Hice un túnel, ¡12 AÑOS! Me mantuvo cuerdo, ¡CUERDO! Llegué al ducto de ventilación y aquí estoy, sigo cuerdo" Y empezó a reírse como alguien que se escapó de Arkham.

"¿Para qué te molestaste fenómeno? Si vas a volver a prisión dónde debes estar"

"NO POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, NO ME LLEVEN A LA ROCA OSCURA. En ese lugar solo hay dolor ¡TORTURA! No soportaré el sufrimiento. Es una pesadilla una y otra vez" Hay yo lo miramos a Kilowog.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó "Un fugitivo diría lo que sea para volver a prisión"

"Es cómo dijiste antes" Empecé a decir "Es probable que él esté loco y los locos siempre dicen la verdad, que los demás les crean es lo difícil" Dije por los resultados de algunos casos que tuve en la Tierra con algunos locos esquizofrénicos de mi ciudad.

"Ella tiene razón" Dijo Hal "¿Y si está diciendo la verdad?"

"Razer es peor que un criminal, si las arañas quieren torturarlo que lo hagan" Por ese comentario abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa.

"Wow espera amigo, el Kilowog que conozco jamás dejaría que cualquier persona sea torturado, criminal o no" Luego Hal agregó:

"Nuestro trabajo y deber es proteger y servir, aunque sean criminales"

"Intrigante" Dijo Aya con su ojo robótico "Los criminales deben ser castigados, seguramente merecen su castigo"

"Castigo no es sinónimo de tortura" Dije.

"Exacto" Dijo Hal por el comentario que hice "Merecen justicia, lo que a veces amerita castigo, pero no tortura" Luego nos dirigimos hacia Kilowog "Escucha, de todos modos hay que regresa esto" Dijo señalando a Goggan "Así que echemos un vistazo"

"Ok pero aunque ocurra algo malo en la prisión, Miglom no nos dejará verlo, ocultará todo en cuanto nos vea llegar"

"Es por eso que no nos verá llegar" Dijo Hal con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Lo dirá" Dije.

"Por favor no lo digas" Rogó Kilowog.

"Si lo dirá"

"Nos infiltraremos en la prisión"

"Yyyyy lo dijo"

"Aya volvamos a la Prisión Arácnida sin ser detectados" Le dijo Hal a la Inteligencia Artificial.

"Afirmativo"

"Siempre quise infiltrarme en una prisión" Dije entusiasmada.

"Te quedarás con las ganas porque tú no irás" Me dijo Hal.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grité, un gran error porque a causa de ese grito el cuello empezó a dolerme mucho, pero traté de fingir que no me dolía en lo absoluto.

"Tu cuello aún no ha sanado y hasta que lo haga te quedarás en el barco en misiones de alto riesgo"

"Si pensabas tratarme así cuando malo me sucediera ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en decirme que te acompañara" Dije enojada "Además ya hemos hablado sobre esto"

"Lo sé, pero aún debo pensar en eso" _Estamos en medio de una guerra ¡No hay tiempo para pensar!_

"Hemos llegado a la Prisión Arácnida sin ser detectados" Dijo Aya interrumpiendo nuestra discusión. Hal y Kilowog comenzaron a avanzar hacia el elevador y Goggan les empezó a gritar:

"¡Es peor que la muerte, más allá del infinito, no deben ir!" Ambos Linternas ya estaban en el elevador cuando Hal dijo:

"Tranquilo Goggan, solo iremos a ver, la cena es en dos horas y si no volvemos entonces empieza porque seguramente estaremos muertos"

"¡Oye tú y yo no hemos terminado de…..!" Empecé a decirle a Hal pero la puerta se cerró justo en mi cara "¿Acaba de cerrarme la puerta en la cara?" Le pregunté a Silver que me estaba observando encima de la mesa.

"Creo que sí"

"Ese idiota un día me las va a pagar" Dije a regañadientes pero luego suavicé mi expresión cuando se me ocurrió otra de mis ideas locas.

"Ay no, conozco esa cara" Dijo Silver "Una de tus ideas que harán que nos maten"

"Exacto" Luego dirigí mi mirada al ojo holográfico de Aya "Aya ¿Hal y Kilowog ya se alejaron?"

"Afirmativo Hope" Di una sonrisa socarrona y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador.

"¿Adónde vas?" Me preguntó la Inteligencia Artificial.

"Voy a investigar" Dije sin rodeos.

"El Linterna Verde Hal Jordan te ordenó que te quedaras en la nave por tu lesión" Di un suspiro, me di vuelta y le dije a mi amiga cibernética.

"A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso" Luego le dije a Silver "Tú te quedas, transfórmate y vigila a Goggan" Silver se transformó y se fue al pasillo de las habitaciones, yo solo lo seguí con la mirada.

"Necesitarás esto" Dijo Silver al volver con mi libro mágico en la boca, lo tomé, lo miré a Silver y le di una sonrisa.

"Gracias amigo" Y sin decir nada más la puerta se cerró frente a mí, salí lo más rápido que pude volando del Interceptor, me detuve cuando vi una enorme puerta abierta pero luego miré al suelo y vi la puerta arrojada en el suelo _Con que aquí es por dónde entraron Hal y Kilowog _Seguí volando hasta que me encontré con dos pasillos iguales _Bueno, cuando no sabes por cuál ir, solo adivina._

"Detin marin dedom pingue" Empecé a decir apuntando con mi dedo a cada pasillo hasta que terminé apuntando al de mi derecha, volé hacia ese pasillo, vi que unas arañas se acercaban a dónde yo estaba pero todavía no me habían visto así que volé lo más que pude al techo y me oculté entre las rocas puntiagudas que iban de arriba hacia abajo, al ver que ya se había ido seguí con mi camino. Minutos más tarde encontré la puerta de una celda de la que se veían destellos y se escuchaban gritos de dolor. Entré y lo vi a Razer colgado contra la pared esposado de manos y piernas con una extraña banda metálica "Esta es la tortura de la que Goggan estaba hablando" Volé a la altura delas esposas en sus manos y traté de quitárselas. Dejé de intentar cuando vi que una extraña energía verde se transportaba entre los cables.

Di una sonrisa y dije "No podías dejar que lo hiciera sola ¿verdad?"

"El prisionero me informó que no solo torturan a los prisioneros, sino también se los comen" Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa pero luego caí en la cuenta de algo. Las rocas amarillas y lo que Hal dije antes sobre lo que parecía que el miedo irradiaba de las paredes, el miedo es lo contrario a la voluntad ósea "Oh no. Las rocas amarillas bloquean el poder de los Linternas Verdes, Hal y Kilowog podrían estar en problemas en este momento"

"Es por eso que necesitamos ayuda" En ese momento lo vi a Razer.

"No te muevas" Me dijo la Inteligencia Artificial antes de transportarse a la banda metálica que estaba alrededor de la cabeza de Razer _¿Adónde voy a ir?_ Minutos más tarde vi que las esposas de los pies y manos que sujetaban a Razer se habían abierto provocando que el Linterna Roja se cayera al suelo.

"Auch" Dije en voz alta. El Linterna Roja se puso de rodillas y miró al panel dónde se había transportado Aya.

"Nunca perdonaré esto"

"He visto tu pasado y conozco tu dolor"

"Nadie entiende mi dolor" Decía Razer al pararse "Y menos una máquina"

"¿Quiero saber?" Pregunté porque en toda la conversación ninguno de los dos notó que yo estaba ahí, Razer me miró y dijo con enojo:

"No"

"Bien pero aunque sea muestra un poco de agradecimiento por que te hayamos salvado el trasero" Lo único que hizo fue darme una de sus famosas miradas de muerte "Con eso me basta, vámonos" Salimos corriendo de la celda siguiéndola a Aya que se transportaba por una especie de cable que estaba unida a la pared. Nos detuvimos cuando otra vez nos encontramos con dos túneles, uno con esas rocas amarillas y el otro sin nada.

"¿Ahora hacia dónde?" Preguntó Razer.

"Una fuerza me impide que explore más adelante creo que aquí tienen a Hal y a Kilowog" Dijo Aya.

"¿Hay otra salida?"

"Hacia allá está la nave" Rzer prefirió tomar el camino que va hacia la nave.

"¡Oye!" Grité pero el cobarde siguió.

"¡No puedes dejarlos morir!" Dijo Aya.

"Menos mal que no está Kilowog aquí para decir, _Te lo dije"_ Miré a Aya y le dije: "Creo que ahora depende solo de mí" Miré hacia el túnel de las rocas amarillas y volé a través de él _Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me alegra no ser un Linterna Verde_. Me acerqué a una apertura en la que me estorbaba el camino dos arañas y Miglom que me estaban dando la espalda, di una sonrisa y lancé dos ráfagas de energía a las arañas que estaban con Miglom, pero no les hicieron nada _El universo se colocó en mi contra _Las tres arañas me miraron.

"¡A ella!" Les ordenó Miglom apuntándome con el bastón _Bueno, hora del plan B_. Saqué mi libro, lo abrí y empecé a decir en voz alta.

"_Presos en sus mentes presos en sus cuerpos, por arrojar a inocentes al abismo ahora el abismo les….les" _ _No no ¡NO! Ahora no_, no pude continuar porque mi voz empezó a sonar como si estuvieran degollando a un gallo, el dolor en mi garganta ahora sí se volvió insoportable. Las arañas se dieron cuenta y empezaron a acercarse a mí, _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? _ Empecé a retroceder a medida que las arañas se me acercaban, miré detrás de ellas y vi que Miglom estaba bajando por dónde Hal estaba colgado boca abajo con una telaraña _Que Grotz me ayude_ Parece que mis plegarias fueron respondidas porque justo cuando las arañas iban a atacarme con sus lanzas un látigo de energía roja se los llevó y los hizo caer por el acantilado, miré hacia atrás y lo vi a Razer en su traje de Linterna Roja.

"Gracias" _Espera ¿Ahora tengo voz? Hace dos minutos hubiera estado mejor._ El Linterna Roja solo asintió y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cámara. Miglom estaba a punto de darle un bocado a Hal si no fuera porque Razer le disparó y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, liberé a Hal y a Kilowog de los capullos con mis ráfagas, ambos cayeron en unas telarañas desplegadas debajo de ellos. Hal miró a Razer y le dijo:

"Justo a tiempo niño"

"¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintada?" Le pregunté.

"¿No puedo darte una orden sin que la desafíes?"

"De nada" Le dije sarcásticamente. Mi atención se dirigió a unas arañas que estaban bajando por las cuerdas de los capullos justo arriba de mi cabeza, antes de que lograran lanzarse encima de mí volé rápidamente arriba de ellos "Itsi bitsi araña subió su telaraña" Corté las cuerdas de los capullos y las arañas cayeron en picada al suelo "Vino Inkheart y se la llevó" Pero las arañas que dejé caer no se quedaron inconscientes, empezaron a dirigirse a Kilowog quién tomó un repunte de la tierra y corrió hacia ellos gritando: "¿Quieren un poco de esto? ¡Hay suficiente para todos!"

Volé hacia unas tres arañas que se dirigían hacia Hal, les estorbé el paso y le dije a Hal detrás de mí:

"¿Qué no puedo dejarte solo cinco minutos?"

"Ocúpate de ellos, yo iré por Miglom"

"Sólo ve" Le dije, él corrió hacia Miglom que estaba tratando de escapar _Araña cobarde _me volví hacia las arañas que estaban en frente de mí, aunque mis ráfagas de energía no les hacían mucho daño y aunque seguía un poco difónica, no estaba indefensa _Agradezco tanto los entrenamientos con Kilowog. _La araña del medio comenzó a acercarse a mí, le di una par de puñetazos en la cara pero me agaché cuando vi que otra de las arañas quería golpearme con su lanza, volé por encima de una de las arañas arrebatándole la lanza, caí a sus espaldas y con toda mi fuerza la golpeé en la cabeza rompiendo la lanza dejando a la araña inconsciente. Las otras dos arañas se me acercaron con sus lanzas y yo estaba acorralada contra la pared, pero tuve una idea. Concentré toda mi energía en mis guantes amplificadoreshasta tal punto en el que se tornaron negros y emanaban flamas púrpuras, miré a las arañas y les dije: "Deberían correr" No me hicieron caso y siguieron avanzando hacia mí "Se los advertí" Leslancé dos ráfagas tan potentes que los lanzaron al otro extremo de la cámara, di una sonrisa victoriosa pero luego sentí que me estaban observando, miré a mi izquierda y noté a otras 5 arañas que me miraban asustadas "¿Quién sigue?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, las cinco arañas se fueron trepando por las paredes o corriendo no les importaba como mientras fuera lejos de mí. Una ola de energía roja me traspasó y dirigí mi mirada a Razer quién estaba envuelto en energía roja que parecía fuego. Hal y Kilowog se le acercaron, me reuní con ellos en el momento en el que Razer se quitó el anillo y gritaba del dolor mientras la energía roja lo dejaba, calló de rodillas y levantó su anillo. Corrí hacia él, tomé el anillo y le susurré:

"Te dije que hacer un bien te liberaría de las culpas"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))SALTO DE PÁGINA((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Metimos a Miglom y al resto de las arañas en las celdas. Me acerqué a la pista de aterrizaje dónde estaba estacionado el Interceptor con Goggan. El calamar llegó antes que yo y le dijo a Hal que hasta ese momento le estaba dando una mirada fulminante a Razer junto con Kilowog.

"Miglom y los guardias están en sus celdas como pediste"

"Gracias Goggan, los Guardianes ya enviaron un nuevo director, debe llegar en 18 meses, hasta entonces nombraré un director temporal. Felicidades Goggan, dejo esta prisión en tus capaces..manos..o..tu entiendes" Le dijo Hal estrechándole la mano "¿Liberarás a los prisioneros de sus capullos?"

"Si si, nadie va a ser torturado de nuevo" Kilowog se sumó a la conversación diciendo:

"Por un segundo creí que nombrarías director a Razer"

"¿Estás loco? Jamás dejaría a un Linterna Roja a cargo de esta prisión" Le contestó comenzando a avanzar hacia la nave pero se detuvo en seco, lo miró a Razer y dijo:"Porque vendrá con nosotros" Le lanzó el anillo a Razer y este lo atrapó con una mirada de sorpresa, luego Hal nos miró a nosotros y nos dijo:"¿Que esperan? Hay una invasión que detener" Y con eso subió a la nave seguido de Razer y Kilowog, en cambio yo lo miré a Goggan y le dije con un saludo marcial y una sonrisa.

"Suerte Goggan, te enviaremos un par de prisioneros como souvenir de la guerra" El calamr hizo el mismo saludo marcial y me contestó.

"Y suerte a ustedes tambien con su misión" Asentí y subí al Interceptor. Apenas la rampa se cerró detrás de mí despegamos, subí a la sala de estar y me encontré con Razer que aún no se había puesto su anillo hablando con el ojo holográfico de Aya.

"Eres Inteligencia Artificial y aún así sacrificaste tu existencia para salvarlos" Le dijo Razer.

"Cómo haría cualquier Linterna Verde" Me sumé a la conversación diciendo mientras me sentaba en un asiento frente a Razer.

"No solo los Linternas Verdes" Terminé de decir eso y comencé a leer mi libro mágico.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Me preguntó Razer, lo miré con cara confusa.

"¿Por qué hago qué?"

"¿Por qué estás en medio de una guerra de la que se ocupan los Linternas Verdes si tú no eres uno?" Penséun poco en una respuesta pero decidí responderle con otra pregunta:

"¿Por qué me salvaste de la explosión del planeta de Sheer?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos "Porque sabías que era lo correcto, no ibas a dejarme morir sabiendo que había algo que podrías hacer para evitarlo. Es por eso que hago lo que hago, porque no dejaré que el mal se salga con la suya sabiendo que hay algo que..puedo...hacer" Esa última parte me salió de vuelta como si estuviera hablando un gallo de gollado, mi garganta comenzó a dolerme muchísimo peor, Razer me miró preocupado se puso el anillo y vino hacia mí.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Me preguntó Lo único que pude decir fue:

"Mi...gar...gar-gan-ta" Dije con una mueca de dolor apuntándome al cuello. Pero lo peor llegó cuando no me llegaba aire a los pulmones, entré en pánico, me levanté haciendo todo lo posible por respirar pero era inútil. Razer corrió a la sala de control para buscar a Hal y a Kilowog. Cuando ellos llegaron comencé a marearme, la nave me daba vueltas y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Hal se acercó amí tratando de calmarme pero no pudo. Lo siguiente que vi fue. Oscuridad.

**N/A: YYYIIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAA! Vaqueros! Estoy de vuelta! Bueno primero lo primero, Hope es una mini Hal Jordan desobedece las órdenes y no le importa las consecuencias. Hal es un poco sobreprotector sobre ella pero por suerte eso no es malo, solo sofocante y hablando de sofocante ¡Hope dejó de respirar! Que se cuide Razer de Kilowog después de eso porque si bie recuerdo él e causó la herida a Hope. Cambiando de tema, ya subí un dibujo de Hope a mi DevianART el link está en mi perfil, no es mi mejor dibujo pero es algo. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	9. Chapter 8: Quiet Words

Capítulo 8: Palabras Mudas

Después de que me desmayé y vi todo negro, los recuerdos comenzaron otra vez.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))SUEÑO(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

El auto que estaba fuera de control chocó contra nosotros y nos arrastró unos cinco metros con el auto dando vueltas como un trompo. Yo estaba débil, aturdida, aterrada, con la certeza de que no saldría de ahí con vida.

"Hope, escúchame" Comenzó a decirme mi madre con mucha autoridad "Tienes que salir de aquí"

"Pero….." Iba a decir que es lo que iba a pasar con ellos pero mi padre me detuvo.

"Estaremos bien Hope, no nos sucederá nada, te lo prometo" Empecé a sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué diablos hice para merecer esto?_ Había una pared de fuego justo frente a nosotros, cómo a unos 2 metros. No podía pensar con claridad el sonido de las sirenas de los autos de los policías, las sirenas de las ambulancias, el ruido de más autos chocando unos contra otros, yo solo...yo solo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para mí. Pero no iba a rendirme. Traté de arrastrarme hasta la ventana que ya no tenía cristal pero no pude arrastrarme mucho porque estábamos rodeados por autos completamente abollados, volcados, en llamas y el humo estaba entrando al auto, comencé a toser por el humo que estaba entrando en mis pulmones, el fuego estaba llegando al auto, me quedé con los ojos entrecerrados estaba perdiendo la consciencia, mi padre estiró lo más que pudo la mano hacia mí y dijo:

"Todo estará bien mi mariposa, solo tienes que tener esperanza" Lo siguiente que vi, fue una explosión y yo de alguna manera estaba fuera del auto _¡POR FAVOR QUIERO DESPERTAR! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR!_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL SUEÑO(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me desperté de un sobresalto y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en una de las camillas de la nave, también que tenía en mi boca una especie de aparato similar a un nebulizador que al parecer me ayudaba a respirar. Miré a mi alrededor y lo vi a Silver transformado en SilverBeast sentado a mi lado pero con el mentón apoyado sobre mis piernas, lo miré mejor y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados _Soy yo la que no duerme nunca y este es el que tiene sueño._ Traté de apoyar mi espalda contra la pared y mientras lo hacía moví un poco mis piernas que hizo que SilverBeast se despertara.

"¡Hope!" Él prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a lamer la cara.

"Ok ok estoy bien estoy bien" Dije pero ósea, moví la boca diciendo eso, pero las palabras no salieron. Silver salió de encima de mí y yo lo miré con una cara confusa _¿Qué me pasó?_ En ese momento Hal, Kilowog y Razer salían de la sala de control dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"Nos diste un gran susto Hope" Me dijo Hal con una sonrisa, pero cuando notó mi expresión de preocupada me preguntó: "¿Te sucede algo?"

"Mi voz, mi voz" Volví a decir pero las palabras no salieron, comencé a alterarme y lo miré a Silver que me miró preocupado e hice unas señas de lenguaje de sordos mudos que Silver podía entender.

"Ella pregunta qué es lo que le pasó" Les dijo Silver a los demás después de entender mis señas. Los tres me miraron y Kilowog comenzó a explicar:

"Tu cuello se inflamó lo suficiente como para impedir que llegara aire a tus pulmones" Asentí y luego Hal continuó:

"Y hay otra cosa" Se sentó en el pie de la camilla y me dijo con suavidad "Aya te escaneó los hematomas y dentro de unos días se irán…pero…" Hice unas señas rápidas y Silver tradujo:

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"Te quedarás muda por un tiempo" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ya sé que Aya me había dicho que tendría problemas para hablar pero ¡Hay una enorme diferencia entre hablar entrecortado y quedarse muda! Mis ojos se tornaron llorosos pero me resistí a llorar por esto.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho?" Le preguntó Kilowog a Razer casi gritando "¡Se ha quedado muda por tu culpa!"

"Ya traté de disculparme por eso" Le respondió Razer.

"Siii claro estoy muy seguro de que te perdonó por haberla ahorcado, dejarla muda y ¡Casi haber asesinado!" Antes de que se desatara otra guerra entre linternas rojas y verdes Hal y yo nos metimos en el medio, Hal trató de alejarlo a Kilowog y yo intentaba alejarlo a Razer.

"Ya no tiene sentido pelear por esto" Trató de razonar Hal con Kilowog, solté a Razer, lo miré a Kilowog y hice un par de señas rápidas. El grandote solo me dio una mirada confusa pero instintivamente lo miró a Silver.

"Dice que 1ero seas un poco más amable con él porque te recuerdo que les salvó el trasero, 2do dice que si ambos quieren pelearse a muerte que lo hagan en nuna nave lo suficientemente grande y 3ero emmmmmm, no no hay tercero es que me dejé llevar por la emoción" Admitió el hurón avergonzado. Hal lo soltó lentamente a Kilowog a medida que el grandote se calmaba. Todos los ojos se posaron en mí y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarme muda, Hal estaba a punto de poner su mano en mi hombro pero la quité y me dirigí a mi habitación con Silver detrás de mí. Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé de espaldas en mi cama mirando el techo, Silver solo se recostó en el suelo. Me quedé pensando en diferentes cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad como por ejemplo: _¿Por qué diablos no cesan las pesadillas? ¿Qué les diré a mis amigos cuando vuelva? ¿Cómo si quiera voy a ser de utilidad si mi mejor arsenal está arruinado? _Dí un suspiro _Soy peso muerto, odio ser yo._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))MINUTOS DE AUTO INSULTOS DESPUÉS((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, levanté levemente la cabeza y lo vi a Hal parado con la puerta detrás de él abierta. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en al pie de la cama y comenzó a decirme:

"Perdón" Me senté con mis rodillas en el pecho y con una cara confusa hice un par de señas y Silver le dijo:

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por alejarte de tu hogar, de tus amigos, de tu vida. Por lo de tu voz" Miró el suelo unos segundos apenado, me senté a su lado le toqué el hombro y el me miró, no traté de decir nada y tampoco hice señas, solo lo abracé y el me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando rompimos el abrazo hice unas señas lentas para que Silver pudiera entender.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, mi hogar es dónde hay esperanza y cariño. Mis amigos son ustedes. Esta es mi vida y no me interesa no tener voz cuando existe el lenguaje de las palabras mudas" Me dio una sonrisa y luego me contestó:

"¿De qué libro sacaste eso?" Rodé los ojos _Genial, me descubrió._ Después de hacer unas señas Silver tradujo:

"En realidad de una canción" Ambos nos reímos, me sacudió el cabello y me preguntó:

"¿Qué sería de mí sin tí?" Para eso no tuve que hacer ninguna seña porque Silver respondió por mí:

"Caerías en picada hacia la perdición" Hal me miró y yo solo asentí encogiéndome los hombros _Las cosas son así amigo._ Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación me preguntó:

"¿Estarás bien?" Levanté el pulgar con una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para él. Salió de la habitación y yo lo miré a SilverBeast quién me puso los ojos., hice unas señas

"_¿Qué?"_

"A mí no me engañas mientras estabas inconsciente otra vez estabas teniendo pesadillas" Rodé los ojos y con unas señas que significaban.

"_Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, aún no estoy lista"_

"En algún momento tendrás que estarlo"

"_Tú no serás el que decida eso"_

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decirles?"

"_¡Ya te lo dije no es fácil decirlo, tú no sabes lo que pasé lo que tuve que vivir así que déjame en paz!"_ Apenas terminé de hacer las señas salí de la habitación dejandolo solo a SilverBeast. Fui a la sala de control dónde estaban los demás y me senté en uno de los asientos de adelante mirando a las estrellas, pero enrealidad estaba pensando en lo último que me dijo mi padre.

"_Todo estará bien mi mariposa, solo tienes que tener esperanza" _Qué irónico que le digan a alguien cuyo nombre en inglés es "Esperanza" que tenga esperanza. En fin, mis padres siempre me decían su "Mariposa" Porque era el nombre de una canción que los dos me cantaban de niña cuando me despertaba de una pesadilla o tenía miedo de cualquier cosa o me sentía tan vacía de esperanzas _Otra vez la ironía_. _¿Cómo pude salir del auto aquella vez? No recuerdo haber logrado salir, lo último que re_cordé_ en ese momento fue haberme desmayado y que mi padre por alguna razón estiraba su mano hacia mí y me decía eso. Mi vida es un misterio tras otro._

"Lo siento" Me dijo una suave voz en mi oído interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, miré sobre mi hombro y lo vi a Silverferret en un tamaño decente. Le levanté el pulgar en señal de que no había rencor. Luego la voz de mi amigo Bolovaxiano decía a mi izquierda:

"¿Estarás bien en combate?" Con una sonrisa socarrona levanté mis guantes amplificadores cargándolos al máximo como la última vez en la prisión del Gremio Arácnido y Silver dijo:

"Oh sí"

**N/A: ¡Aquí tienen mis fieles lectores el capítulo 8! Para empezar cuando Hope le dice a Hal que su hogar es dónde hay esperanza y etc, eso lo saqué de una canción de los Teen Angels la canción "Vuelvo a Casa" Y el título del capítulo lo saqué de otra canción de un cantante que se llama Porta. Creí que sería un buen título y lo puse. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!  
**


	10. Nota de Autor

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, escuchen esta semana comencé mi segundo año en la secundaria así que no podré actualizar muy rápido por obvias razones, solo han pasado dos días y ya me piden todo tipo de materiales: cuadernos, carpetas, mapas, fotocopias, etc. Además tengo mucha tarea que tengo que entregar el siguiente lunes. Por cierto Fernanda WarriorPrincess: tienes razón, la escuela mata. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	11. Chapter 9: Into The Abiss First Part

Capítulo 9: En El Abismo/Primera Parte

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde que me enteré que iba a quedarme muda temporalmente. Algunos hematomas de mi cuello ya estaban casi amarillos pero aun así cada vez que trago es como si me estuvieran comiendo una daga. En fin, aunque no lo crean ya me estoy aburriendo un poco de leer todos los días, ya leí todos los libros que tenía y releerlos no es nada divertido, pero lo único que hace que no me muera del aburrimiento es el evitar que Kilowog y Razer se maten entre ellos cada vez que Hal y yo no los vemos. En este preciso momento estoy en la sala de estar sentada a la izquierda de Razer quién está comiendo una especie de filete azul, en cambio yo estoy comiendo un trozo de carne mientras que Silver come unos frijoles a mi derecha. Lo miré a Silver y cuando me miró le hice unas señas que significan:

"_Si te tiras un gas mientras estás en mi hombro te juro que lo siguiente que cenaré será hurón a la parrilla"_

"A veces me gustaría que fueras vegetariana. Además no te preocupes de seguro le daré a eso un buen uso" Me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"_Eres un hurón testarudo y travieso"_

"Aprendí de la mejor" Le di una sonrisa sarcástica y volví a comer el trozo de carne. Mala idea. Apenas tragué sentí como si tuviera un pedazo de vidrio en la garganta que no deja pasar la comida. Puse mis brazos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis brazos y comencé a contar con los dedos _1, 2, 3…_ Ya sé que es raro pero hago eso para concentrarme en los números en vez del dolor agobiante de mi garganta. Escuché que la puerta se abrió, levanté la cabeza y lo vi a Kilowog con un plato lleno de _¿Gusanos? Y yo que me quejaba de la comida de la cafetería_ Al entrar vi que el grandote le dio un codazo a Razer en la espalda, me di una palmada en la cara _Si pudiera hablar en este momento, le diría una de muchas malas palabras que he aprendido estás semanas_ Se sentó a la izquierda de Silver y dijo:

"A comer" Dijo alegremente como si no hubiera hecho nada, apenas terminó su frase hundió su cara en el plato de gusanos, me sentí un poco enferma al ver eso. Pero bueno, es un Bolovaxiano y me guste o no los Bolovaxianos comen así. Seguí comiendo mi trozo de carne pero esta vez en trozos más pequeños.

"¿Algún problema patán?" Lo escuché a Kilowog _Oh no, Razer si valoras tu vida por favor no digas nada._

"Solo me desagradan los cerdos torpes de dos metros" _Obviamente este chico no valora su vida._ Kilowog lo tomó lo tomó a Razer de prepo lanzando los platos de comida al suelo, salvo el mío, ese cayó encima de mí manchándome todo el pecho con grasa de carne _¡Oh vamos es mi único uniforme! _No me quede sentada a quejarme porque Kilowog estaba preparando su puño para darle a Razer justo en la nariz. Iba a separarlos pero justo entró Hal y trató de separarlos, otra vez un intento inútil. Me uní a la pelea pero fue en vano, hasta que Silver se metió en el medio de los cuatro y levantó la cola _Que ni se le…. _El hurón lanzó el peor gas que alguna vez pudo existir, los cuatro nos alejamos instantáneamente tapándonos la nariz.

"Por Grotz Silver esta vez creo que te excediste" Le dijo Kilowog.

"No sean unos débiles y respiren por la boca" Nos dijo el hurón-zorrillo _¿Cómo puede seguir consciente después de haber respirado esa cosa?_ Aunque no lo crean le hicimos caso y comenzamos a respirar por la boca.

"Hope ¿Trajiste un hurón o un zorrillo?" Me preguntó Hal tratando de respirar por la boca, yo solo me encogí los hombros en respuesta _Ya me quedé muda ¿Y este animal quiere que me quede sin olfato? _ Después de que el olor pasó nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa, Hal se sentó en medio de Kilowog y Razer, yo y Silver nos quedamos a la derecha de Kilowog.

"Fingiré que ese hurón no acaba de lanzar una bomba nuclear por el trasero" Comenzó a decir Hal apuntando a Silver y luego dirigió su mirada a Razer y Kilowog "Ahora ustedes dos ¿Qué les dije sobre no matarse?"

"Vamos Hal solo estábamos jugando" Dijo Kilowog antes de darle una mirada amenazadora a Razer "¿Verdad?" Razer le devolvió la mirada.

"La nave es demasiado pequeña para estas cosas. Ahora quiero que se den un apretón de manos, es una costumbre de la Tierra para demostrar que no hay resentimientos" _Esto va a estar bueno _ "A ver, esas manos" Los dos levantaron el puño y las empezaron a agitar. Silver y yo nos miramos y ambos nos echamos a reír tanto que ni siquiera pudimos escuchar lo que dijo Hal después. Nos detuvimos cuando el ojo holográfico de Aya bajó diciendo:

"Atención. Llamada entrante de auxilio" Apareció el holograma de un alienígena naranja en medio de la mesa.

"Soy el Capitán Goray de la nave montacargas Trubidan. Me he topado con un micropunto y soy incapaz de continuar, uno de mis motores falló los otros están a máxima potencia pero posponen lo inevitable. ¡Necesito ayuda!"

Kilowog dijo: "Aya corta la transmisión" Aya cortó la transmisión "Podría ser una trampa, llegamos se abre la nave y salen los Linternas Rojas"

"No hay Linternas Rojas en este sector" Dijo Razer "No es una trampa"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Pregunto Kilowog el obsesivo.

"Yo estaba a cargo de poner esas trampas" _Oooooookkkkkkkk ¿Algún otro comentario Kilowog?_ Hal abrió de vuelta el holograma y dijo:

"Soy Hal Jordan del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Descuide Trubidan vamos en camino" El holograma volvió a desaparecer y los cinco fuimos corriendo a la sala de control. Al tomar nuestros lugares Hal preguntó:

"Tengo dos preguntas. A ¿A qué distancia estamos del micro-punto?"

Aya respondió: "1,8 terraquads y acercándose"_ Fingiré que entendí eso._

"Lo que me lleva a B" Continuó Hal "¿Qué es un micropunto?"

Razer respondió: "Es un agujero negro microscópico en el centro de un remolino de energía" _Eso me servirá para mi clase de física._

"Comprimirá esa nave carguera hasta tener el tamaño de un ojo de hormiga"

"Entonces…. ¿Por qué no damos la vuelta?" Sugirió Silver en mi hombro con voz temerosa _Bebé. _Kilowog comenzó a olfatear algo y luego me miró.

"¿Por qué hueles a carne?" Me miré mi pecho y recordé que lo tenía todo manchado de grasa de carne, le hice unas señas y Silver tradujo.

"Es una señal que significa _Conviértete en vegetariana_"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En esos 20 minutos que tardamos en llegar yo me quedé en el baño de mi habitación limpiando el pecho de mi chaqueta con agua y jabón. Por suerte tanto la mancha como el olor se fueron, volví a la sala de control y mientras entraba lo escuché a Hal decirle a Aya:

"Detente Aya no queremos que nos atraiga también. Activa el rayo tractor" Vi hacia la ventana y noté que frente a nosotros había un enorme remolino de energía rosa y rojo _¿En qué parte está lo microscópico? _Un rayo verde fue dirigido hacia la nave Trubidan pero se desvió y fue directo al centro del remolino.

"Lecturas gravitacionales anómalas están afectando mis instrumentos" Decía Aya "No puedo compensar" _Tranquilamente podría leer algo en voz alta para sacarnos de este embrollo _Me senté en mi asiento de adelante.

"Capitán ¿Tiene cables de arrastre?"

"Desplegándolos ahora" Dijo el Capitán mediante la conexión , tres cables salieron disparados desde la nave hacia el Interceptor pero también fueron arrastrados hacia el remolino con nave y todo "Ups..je je, fallé"

"Tendremos que salir y conectar los cables al Interceptor manualmente" Dijo Hal saliendo de la sala de control.

"La gravedad anómala siempre me causa jaqueca" Decía Kilowog empezando a caminar hacia afuera.

"Si no crees que puedas con esto" Le dijo Razer a su lado _Creo que a este le gusta provocar a Kilowog._

"Solo trata de seguirnos el paso. Nosotros entrenamos en gravedad variable, veamos como vuelas cuando peses 400 kilos, luego 1000 y luego 6000" Yo dejé de escucharlos cuando estaba a punto de bajar por el elevador con Silver en mi hombro, me las arreglé para bajar apenas 10 centímetros porque Hal me tomó de los hombros tirándome hacia atrás y dejándome en el suelo.

"¿Adónde crees que vas señorita?" Me preguntó de brazos cruzados.

"Hacia el peligro, a salvar vidas, ya sabes lo usual" Tradujo Silver después de que hice unas señas.

"Claro que no, te quedas aquí"

"¡VAMOS!" Traté de gritar levantando los brazos de frustración pero de mi boca solo salió un chillido.

"Esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar" Tradujo Silver mientras que yo me quedé de brazos cruzados con una expresión de enojo y dando golpecitos al piso con mi pie _Wow, me estoy pareciendo a Razer_.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dejé mi imitación de cierto Linterna Roja e hice las señas demasiado rápido.

"Despacio Ink" Me dijo Silver, dije lo mismo con mis manos pero más lento esta vez.

"Crees que soy una inútil y como ahora no tengo voz ni siquiera me dejarás participar de las misiones" La cara de Hal se llenó de culpa y preocupación.

"Hope yo no-"

"¡¿Qué esperas Jordan?!" Le gritó Kilowog quién ya estaba abajo, Hal miró un segundo hacia la puerta y luego hacia mí. Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador pero lo detuvo el ojo holográfico de Aya que le decía:

"Esta es una misión peligrosa ¿Por qué arriesgar tres vidas para salvar una?"

"Un Linterna Verde ayuda a los inocentes, aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Es lo que hacemos" Volvió a mirarme pero yo aún tenía la expresión de enojo, otra vez su cara se llenó de culpa y preocupación, desvié la mirada y lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta del elevador cerrándose.

"Estás siendo muy dura con él" Me dijo el hurón parlante, lo miré y con las señas le dije:

"_Tal vez yo esté siendo dura pero él está siendo injusto"_

"Solo no quiere que te hagas daño"

"_Me pidió que lo acompañara a una misión dónde íbamos a atrapar a un asesino de Linterna Verdes sin tener que pensarlo dos veces y ahora no me deja salir de la nave ¿Qué es lo que cambió?" _

"Yo-pues..eh..no lo sé él tendrá sus razones" Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la sala de control. Al entrar lo escuché a Hal mediante la conexión.

"Muy bien Aya arrastra esta nave"

"Advertencia, atracción gravitacional intensa, es posible que los cables no resistan" Miré hacia arriba _¿¡Algo más quieres lanzarnos!? ¿¡Algo más!? _Volví a mirar hacia la ventana y los vi a Hal, Kilowog y Razer entrar por una escotilla del lado izquierdo de la nave. Me senté en el asiento en el que estaba Kilowog antes apoyé mis brazos sobre el panel y coloqué mi cabeza entre ellos mirando hacia afuera dejando escapar un gruñido.

"¿Algo te molesta Hope Stefano?" Me preguntó Aya, lo miré a Silver quién respondió por mí porque él estuvo en todas mis peleas con Hal.

"A Hope le molesta que Hal no le permita ir a las misiones" Le hice unas señas.

"_No solo por eso sino porque me considera una inútil si no puedo hablar" _

"No estoy de acuerdo sobre tu teoría de que el Linterna Verde Hal te considere inútil" _Espera, ¿Ella puede…?_

"_¿Puedes entenderme?" _

"Afirmativo" _Tonta, es una IA si puede entender todos los idiomas del universo también puede entender el idioma de los sordos mudos. _Silver siguió sobre el tema de que estoy de adorno en la nave.

"Aya yo también le dije que Hal no la considera así pero es tan terca que no me escucha" Le di una mirada asesina.

"_¡Me harté! ¡Me importa una mierda si Hal me dice que me quede o que no me quede en esta nave! ¡Voy a cumplir con mi trabajo le guste o no le guste!" _ Salí lo más rápido posible de la sala de control y con Silver corriendo detrás de mí.

"Hope por favor no salgas es muy probable que ni siquiera vuelvas"

Me di la vuelta "¡_Prefiero morir luchando que vivir sin haber hecho algo!" _Y con eso volé rápidamente afuera de la nave, apenas salí ya sentí como la gravedad intentaba arrastrarme pero me resistí. Volé por encima de la nave Trubidan y encontré una escotilla, la abrí y me lancé en su interior. Cai en una especie de contenedor que estaba colgando de una cadena al techo, el contenedor comenzó a balancearse y la cadena no resistiría mucho tiempo, volé hacia arriba y me dirigí hacia un pasillo.

))))))))))) MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERCEPTOR/PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR (((((((((((((((((((

Silver caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo le diría a Hal sobre el hecho de que Hope se fue ignorando sus órdenes y poniéndose en un peligro extremo.

"¿¡Cómo diablos la dejé ir!? ¡Ella podría morir allá afuera!" Gritó Silverferret, el ojo holográfico de Aya bajó y le dijo:

"Una vez Hope Stefano me dijo que arriesgar su vida para impedir que el mal triunfe es parte de su trabajo"

"¡Eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo! Nadie la obligó a hacer este trabajo y nadie sabrá jamás por qué se siente tan obligada a hacerlo si le dice a alguien su maldito pasado" Cuando el hurón se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se mordió la lengua, literalmente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó Aya. Pero justo cuando Silverferret iba a dar una excusa entró a la sala de estar el Capitán Goray seguido de Hal.

"He oído que los Linternas Verdes son valientes y eso, pero están locos si deciden volver"

"Valientes, locos. Casi es lo mismo" Dijo Hal, mientras el Capitán Goray entraba a la sala de control Hal notó algo extraño.

"¿Por qué no está Hope rogándome que la deje ir a esta misión?" Luego lo miró a Silver "No me digas que se tragó su orgullo y se encerró en su habitación" _Ojalá _Pensó Silver, dio una leve risa nerviosa y dijo con nerviosismo:

"Verás Hal. Ambos sabemos que es tan probable que Hope se trague su orgullo como que Kilowog deje de comer como un cerdo"

"No me digas que…"

"¿Si ella desobedeció tus órdenes y se fue a la nave carguera? Si" Lo interrumpió.

"Esa niña obstinada rebelde y…" Decía Hal a regañadientes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

"Linterna Verde Hal Jordan, tengo varias sugerencias para ahorrar energía hasta que reparen el motor averiado"

"Si si excelente" Le contestaba Hal sin molestarse en escuchar el resto "Mantén la nave lo más segura que se pueda" Y salió de la nave en busca de una súper-heroína muerta.

"Creo que no me escuchó" Le dijo Aya a Silver.

"Ahora sabes cómo se siente Hope"

**N/A: ¡ALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA! (Y se escucha el coro de ángeles) ¡Al fin Grotz Mío terminé el capítulo 9! (Dice arrodillándose y mirando hacia el cielo y con los brazos arriba) Muy bien vayamos a la historia. Hope desobedece las órdenes, que raro (sarcasmo) Y Aya sabe el lenguaje de sordos mudos, eso se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que ella puede entender el lenguaje de otros alienígenas que no son Linternas. Y cuando Hope cayó en el contenedor, déjenme sacarles la duda, sí, es el mismo que casi se le cae a Kilowog encima, quería darle otro punto de vista a las cosas porque si no es muy aburrido. Silver desembuchó un poco sobre las cosas que le suceden a Hope, menos mal que Aya no siguió preguntando XD. ¿Ustedes que creen que le haga Hal a Hope cuando hable con ella sobre los conflictos que van surgiendo entre ellos? De verdad quiero saber su opinión. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	12. Chapter 11: Into The Abiss Second Part

Capítulo 10: En El Abismo/Segunda Parte

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))PUNTO DE VISTA DE HOPE(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Me adentré a un pasillo por el que recorrí caminando, cuando estaba a punto de doblar a mi izquierda escuché unas voces muy conocidas. Me escondí detrás de la pared y me asomé para ver a Kilowog y Razer que estaban viniendo hacia dónde yo estaba _¡Diablos! Si me encuentran de seguro me llevarán de vuelta a la nave _Miré a mi alrededor pero no encontré ningún lugar para esconderme…salvo…._ ¿Ya qué?_

Para cuando ellos ya estaban recorriendo el pasillo dónde me encontraba segundos antes yo ya estaba volando sobre sus cabezas, oculta en una abertura de dos columnas horizontales _¿Por qué siempre me escondo así? Tengo que preguntarle a Batman cómo hace el truco de aparecer y desaparecer cuando vuelva a la Tierra._

Después de que me aseguré de que ambos ya no estaban a mi alcance visual volví a mi ruta anterior pero volando y mirando hacia el pasillo por dónde se fueron, sin darme el gusto de mirar hacia dónde estaba volando. Pésima idea. Choqué contra algo o mejor…alguien y lentamente me di la vuelta para verlo a Hal mirándome con una expresión de enojo y de brazos cruzados.

Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y él me dijo: "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que obedezcas una sola orden? ¿Quieres decirme con tus manos cuál es tu problema?" Me enfurecí tanto que hasta me olvidé que estaba muda.

"¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?! ¡Bien! Porque…" Dejé de hablar, sí. De hablar. _¡Mi voz regresó!_

"Otra vez puedes hablar" Me felicitó Hal, pero una sonrisa socarrona cruzó por mi cara y le dije:

"Ya no tienes motivos por el cuál dejarme de adorno de navidad en la nave"

"Hope no era mi-"Comenzaba a decirme pero escuchamos el sonido de algo enorme cayendo al suelo y luego a Kilowog gritar:

"¡Espero que te salves de esta asesino!" Lo miré a Hal y le dije:

"Solo a ti se te ocurre poner a un gato y a un perro en la misma bolsa" Se encogió los hombros diciendo:

"Creí que intentarían llevarse mejor"

"Claro, porque es tan probable que el Sol salga de noche" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Es un placer tenerte de vuelta Ink" Le sonreí y escuchamos otro golpe. Nos miramos y volamos a toda velocidad por el mismo pasillo por el que llegué.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un cuarto de máquinas, miré mejor y era el mismo lugar por donde entré _La verdad soy muy despistada _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo Kilowog y Razer iban a matarse entre ellos con un martillo y una lanza. Antes de que se golpearan de nuevo Hal hizo dos manos con su anillo y los separó:

"Ya basta o doy vuelta la nave" Ambos aterrizamos.

"¿No es justo lo que intentamos hacer?" Preguntó Razer quién luego me miró "¿Ella que hace aquí? No está en condiciones de hacer esta misión"

"Vete al diablo" Dije y tanto Kilowog como Razer se sorprendieron al escucharme hablar "Que es dónde estaremos todos si ambos no dejan de portarse como un par de idiotas"

Y como siempre Kilowog me ignoró y le dio una mirada amenazadora a Razer: "Intenta algo así de nuevo y usaré toda la carga de mi anillo, con todo y ese hoyo negro"

"No me asusta morir" Dijo el Linterna Roja devolviéndole la mirada. Me puse en el medio de ambos y con una de mis manos en sus pechos los separé de nuevo.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?" Entonces la nave se sacudió.

"Deberías, vivirás más" Le dijo Hal a Razer.

"Um ¿Hola?" Se escuchaba la voz del Capitán Goray desde el anillo de Hal "Enciendan el motor o las dos naves serán arrastradas"

"Goray ¿Por qué no responde la computadora?" Preguntó Hal mediante el anillo "Aya ¿Estás ahí? ¡Aya! ¿Qué le pasó?"

"¡No lo sé no hay tiempo!" Tomé el brazo de Hal y acerqué su anillo a mi cara.

"¡Silver! ¿Estás ahí?"

"Estoy aquí Hope" _Gracias a Dios._

"Silver ¿Qué le pasó a Aya?"

"No lo sé ella simplemente desapareció y- ¡ESPERE CAPITÁN NO HAGA ESO!" Escuché a mi amigo gritarle a Goray.

"¿Qué no haga qué?" Pregunté, apenas terminé de hablar la nave comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza, "Oh, eso"

"Espere Capitán suelte el mando" Le dijo Kilowog mediante su anillo pero el Capitán Miedoso no le hizo caso. En un momento la nave se puso vertical de golpe y más la gravedad del agujero negro comenzamos a caer "¡Nos arrastra!" Gritó Kilowog.

"¡Ya me di cuenta!" Le respondí. Toda la carga de la nave caía junto con nosotros. Hal hizo un escudo con el que comenzó a desviar toda la carga que venía hacia nosotros. Pero una enorme caja metálica se asomó hacia él pero antes de que lograra golpearlo….

"¡Hal cuidado!" Lo empujé lejos de la línea de fuego de la caja, y entonces. Fuera luces. Me desperté de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad apenas fueron minutos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté que estaba tumbada en una construcción de energía verde, miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que los cuatro estábamos dentro de una cúpula que estaba haciendo Hal para evitar que las cajas y todo lo demás se nos cayeran encima. Cuando dejaron de llegar Hal se deciso la cúpula traté de levantarme pero me dolía mucho la cabeza. Hal me miró y abrió sus ojos como platos.

"Hope estás sangrando" Sentí que algo escurría de la parte superior izquierda, cerca de mi cien izquierda. Me toqué con la mano y luego la puse delante de mis ojos, era cierto, estaba sangrando. Todavía tengo una pequeña cicatriz de eso.

"No te preocupes, he tenido peores y lo sabes" No hice caso a su expresión de preocupación y me levanté comenzando a volar en el lugar. Las paredes comenzaron a aplastarse hacia el interior de la nave así que Hal hizo unas columnas de energía verde para impedir que las paredes nos aplastaran.

"Este es el último lugar donde querría estar un claustrofóbico" Dije.

"Díselo a la Mujer Halcón" Me dijo Hal "Esas columnas nos servirán por ahora, debemos movernos"

"Pero es el borde, casi la zona de trituración" Comenzó Razer "Salgamos de aquí"

"No sin los huevos" Y entonces Kilowog comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "¿Tú a dónde vas?"

El Bolovaxiano nos miró de reojo mientras abría la escotilla diciendo: "Ha ganar tiempo" Y salió fuera de la nave.

"Que comunicativo" Dijo Razer con sarcasmo.

"Lo aprendió de ti" Le contestó Hal "¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"

"No lo sé, por desgracia no puedo leer la mente de los demás"

"Podrías hacerlo si lo lees"

"Ah ah" Dije negando con el dedo acusador "Jamás uso mis poderes en alguien o en mí misma, eso va en contra de mis principios"

"Pero lo hiciste con Sheer" En ese momento recordé cuando le hice ver a Sheer, Oa en su mente.

"Eso fue una excepción, lo hice por Sheer no por mí. Hay algunas cosas que solo hago en casos extremos"

"¿Por qué no nos sacas de esta situación con tu voz mágica?" Me preguntó Razer.

"Uno no traje mi libro y dos no tengo un párrafo dónde diga cómo sacar una nave carguera alienígena de un micropunto. Además ¿Crees que es fácil utilizar esa clase de poder? Tarde meses en poder controlarlo bien, y aun así todavía estoy aprendiendo" Luego de eso sentimos como la nave comenzó a ir hacia arriba "¡Ese es mi Bolovaxiano favorito!" Grité alegre.

"Los mantendré tan lejos del micropunto como pueda. Reparen el motor. Y Jordan, Hope, cuídense la espalda" Miramos a Razer.

"¿Qué te parece la idea de meter a Kilowog a un centro de rehabilitación de paranoia y a Razer en un grupo de manejo de la ira?" Le susurré a Hal.

"Nos lo agradecerán luego. Luego de matarnos" Me encogí los hombros y los tres comenzamos a volar hacia arriba.

"Es inútil" Comenzó Razer con su comentario pesimista "Kilowog es un tonto morirá allá afuera"

"Podrías tratarlo mejor a Kilowog ¿Sabes?" Le dije mirándolo a mi derecha.

"Dame una razón para hacerlo"

"¿Te suena familiar el planeta Bolovax Vic?" Me miró un poco confuso. Iba a responderle cuando de repente la nave comenzó a contraerse más y más hasta hacer una pared detrás de nosotros. Otra pared se formó delante de nosotros pero dejó un agujero pequeño pero suficiente para dejarnos pasar. Hal llegó primero pero se quedó atascado en la cintura, después de hacer unos intentos de zafarse lo logró. Luego fui yo y como era más delgada pase sin problema. Luego fue Razer pero se quedó atascado al igual que Hal en la cintura. Una enorme viga bajaba a toda velocidad, Hal y yo la esquivamos. Justo cuando Razer logró zafarse con su anillo hizo un látigo de energía y partió la viga al medio. Luego seguimos volando y fue cuando Razer por fin me respondió.

"Creo que es planeta que fue destruido por Atrocitus"

"Exacto"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kilowog?"

"Era su planeta, destruyeron su planeta junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos" Le dije con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de su cara pasó a ser de culpa y sorpresa, entonces le dije: "Las personas son como son por una razón. Esa es la razón de Kilowog" Volé por delante de él para darle unos minutos de recapacitación.

Escuché el sonido de unas pequeñas pisadas a mi derecha, oculto entre la carga de la nave. Dejé de volar en algún punto y miré detalladamente entre los escombros. Razer debió notarlo porque me rpeguntó:

"¿Qué sucede?" Cómo no escuché nada después le dije:

"Creí escuchar algo, pero no importa no es nada" Y seguí mi camino. Unos minutos después encontré frente a mí una de las incubadoras sin los huevos. El Linterna Roja llegó a mi lado y le dijo a Hal.

"¿Ves eso? Los huevos se rompen"

"Alguien aprobó biología" Dije con sarcasmo.

"No se detengan" Nos dijo Hal, le di una última mirada a la incubadora vacía y seguimos volando. Nos detuvimos otra vez al escuchar unos rasguños detrás de nosotros. Razer iluminó el lugar por dónde venía el sonido con su anillo. Iluminó lo que parecía una especie de criatura de _¿Metal? ¿Qué clase de criatura es de metal? _Que se estaba comiendo unos cables.

"Se están comiendo los cables" Dijo Razer, Hal hizo una pared para derribar a la criatura pero la traspasó como si nada.

"No puedo evitar que suban" Iba a lanzarles mis ráfagas pero Razer se me adelantó lanzándoles un rayo potente de energía roja provocando que cayeran.

"¡Oye oye oye! ¿Lo olvidas?" Lo detuvo Hal "Especie sumamente rara" Entonces las paredes comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" S escuchó la voz de Kilowog a través del anillo de Hal.

"Las crías se están comiendo los cables" Respondió Razer.

"No te detengas o serás mucho más delgado" Dijo Hal y continuamos nuestro camino pero esta vez más rápido y aunque estábamos yendo lo más rápido que podíamos las crías iban por delante de nosotros. La gravedad cada vez era más fuerte y yo estaba comenzando a sentir como mis costillas se contraían, hice una mueca de dolor. Me detuve un momento y me encorvé con mis brazos en mi estómago, no pude evitarlo y di un grito de dolor con mis ojos cerrados muy fuerte del dolor. Abrí un poco los ojos para ver que Hal se acercó a mí colocando su mano alrededor de mi espalda y me llevó velozmente hacia arriba, lentamente comencé a sentir como la gravedad dejaba de contraer mis costillas y me relajé un poco.

"Gracias"

"Es por esto que te dije que te quedaras" Me dijo severamente.

"Discutiremos esto cuando no estemos cayendo a un agujero negro" Salí de su agarre y volé por mi cuenta pero más rápido. Al igual que las crías que nos estaban pasando otra vez.

"Nos están pasando" decía Razer desesperadamente detrás de nosotros "Si se comen el motor antes que lleguemos, adiós a todo"

"Gracias por la actualización de las malas noticias" Le dije. Los tres nos detuvimos en una viga paralela cuando Hal dijo.

"Hay que buscar un atajo" Miramos a nuestra derecha dónde había una escotilla que nos llevaba hacia afuera. Salimos pero la gravedad nos empujaba hacia abajo "Hay más espacio aquí afuera"

"Si así caeremos al hoyo de forma más directa" Decía Razer con sarcasmo.

"¿Nunca te conformas con nada?" Le pregunté fastidiada de su pesimismo. La gravedad volvió a golpearme pero más fuerte, perdí el control al igual que Hal y Razer, los tres nos aferramos a la nave para impedir convertirnos en anti materia.

"¿Cómo vas amigo?" Le preguntó Hal a Kilowog mediante el anillo. Apareció el holograma de Kilowog levantando los tres cables de arrastre con dos cohetes en su espalda, la respuesta del grandulón fue un gruñido y el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Yo traduzco: ¡Dense prisa!" Dije desesperada porque estaba perdiendo el control de mi agarre a la nave, hasta que lo perdí por completo, justo después que Razer.

"¡HOPE! ¡RAZER!" Gritó Hal.

"¡ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL!"

**N/A Muuuuuyyyy biennnnn, comenten lo que quieran no los voy a juzgar por lo que pongan. Bueno ¡HOPE RECUPERÓ LA VOZ! ¡SÍ! No pude dejarla mucho tiempo sin voz sino no sería divertido. A la chica le pasa de todo, le sangra la cabeza, se le contraen las costillas y ahora ¡Se cae a un agujero negro! El universo siempre le juega en contra pero lo que no la mata, solo la hace más fuerte. Ya empecé las clases así que mis actualizaciones no serán muy consecutivas, pero no se preocupen haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


End file.
